YuGiOh: Nintendo Style
by Yoshi-Kirby
Summary: YuGiOh fans, READ! You'll love it. It's duels taken to Nintendo characters and my specially created characters, which makes the wackiest duels ever! I've finally got my computer back running. I didn't know that the stars would disappear!
1. Mario vs Luigi

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Nintendo Style**

This story of mine revolves around Yu-Gi-Oh duels. This is just a story of straight out duels to see who's the champion. New creative cards have hit the Nintendo duels. Most of the main characters from most Nintendo games, as well as the ones me and my friends have made, are included in this wacked out story of duels. Now, on with the first match of this tournament. It's between Mario and Luigi, who both have well balanced decks.

Atomic Black Yoshi is my unique yoshi. I am his creator. Angel Yoshi and Dark Angel Yoshi is mine as well. If you'd like to use either of these yoshies in a story or play or other, Email me and give me a good description why should you use them.

I do not know all of the Yu-Gi-Oh rules. Since this is Nintendo style, I MAKE THEM!

Mario: Ok Luigi, let's get this battle going so I can beat you like I always do.

Luigi: Ah, but with my new cards, you don't stand a chance!

Life points set to 8000. Mario's turn.

Mario: Ok Luigi, try out this card! Winged Goomba (Atk. 1300 Def. 500) (level 3) That ends my turn.

Luigi: That all you got? Try this one! Paratroopa, in attack mode! Paratroopa (Atk: 800 Def. 1900) (level 4) I also lay this down. Spiny Shell Charge! Spiny Shell Charge (Increases Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa Atk. by 800 Cont.) Paratroopa, attack the Winged Goomba!

1600 1300 Mario loses 300 life points.

Mario: 7700 Luigi: 8000

Mario: Not bad bro, but I lay this card face down, and I summon Koopa Troopa in defense mode! Koopa Troopa

(Atk. 600 Def. 2000) That ends my turn.

Luigi: I lay down Chomplet in attack mode! Chomplet (Atk. 1700 Def. 500) I now lay down this special magic card call Aging Chomp, Aging Chomp (This card can only be used on Chomplet when you have Chain Chomp in your hand. Send Chomplet to the graveyard and place Chain Chomp in its place.) turning him into Chain Chomp! Chain Chomp (Atk. 2500 Def. 1300) Chain Chomp, attack the Koopa Troopa.

Mario: You just activated my trap that will take out that chomp! Equal Sacrifice! Equal Sacrifice (When your monster is sent to the graveyard, remove the attacking monster from play. No life point damage is taken from either side.) You just messed yourself up!

Luigi: Curse you Mario! Paratroopa, attack his life points directly!

Life points: Mario: 6100 Luigi: 8000 Monsters on field: Mario: None Luigi: Paratroopa

Mario: That's it you're in big trouble now! I lay down Green Yoshi Egg in defense! Green Yoshi Egg (Atk. 0 Def. 1500) Effect: After two full turns or if equipped with "Egg Incubator", if this card isn't destroyed, face up or face down, send it to the graveyard. Then, place Green Yoshi in its place. I now add Titanium Shell to increase its defense! Titanium Shell (Increases all eggs' defense by 1000 on your side of the field.). If you don't stop this, then you're in trouble!

Luigi: I will. Don't you worry. I lay Blue Yoshi egg in defense mode! Blue Yoshi Egg (Atk. 0 Def. 1500) Effect: After two full turns or if equipped with "Egg Incubator", if this card isn't destroyed, face up or face down, send it to the graveyard. Then, place Blue Yoshi in its place. I also lay this card down. Mystic Shield! Mystic Shield (Pay 1000 life points each time this card is activated. Pick one of your monsters. This monster can't be destroyed by anything for one full turn. It doesn't have to be activated every turn, but the effects won't work if not.) I sacrifice 1000 life points to activate this card on my Blue Yoshi Egg.

Life points: Mario: 6100 Luigi: 7000

Mario: Enough of your copying! I play Spiny in defense mode! Spiny (Atk. 900 Def. 1700) I also play Skeleton Koopa in defense mode. Skeleton Koopa (Atk. 500 Def. 1000) Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard, flip a coin. If heads, return this card to your hand. . Now I sacrifice the two so I can set down the ultimate Mario series monster, Bowser! Bowser (Atk. 3500 Def. 2900) Effect: Pick one card on your side of the field except for this card. Permenately increase its attack or defense by 800. Tough luck bro! I increase Green Yoshi Egg's defense by 800 more, making it have a great defense of 3300.

Luigi: Ah, but a good friend gave me a card that he got from another friend. It's known as the strongest card in this game. However, it's very hard to get. I lay this card face down. That's all for my turn.

Mario: After your next turn, my yoshi egg will hatch! Bowser, attack the Paratroopa! I wish I would've remembered him my last turn.

Luigi: You just activated my trap! This card was your own, but you gave it to me because you already had one. Equal Sacrifice! (Look up for details.) My Blue Yoshi Egg is gone, but so is Bowser! Now it's my turn! Okay. I know you'll hate this, but it's all set up. First, I lay down Atomic Injection. Atomic Injection (This card is only used in the Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual. It has no other use.) Then, I lay down the Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual! Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual (This ritual is used for special summoning Atomic Black Yoshi. Atomic Injection is a must, then either sacrifice a ten star monster or up, or pay 3000 life points and sacrifice at least a four star monster.) I sacrifice Paratroopa and and pay 3000 life points to summon Atomic Black Yoshi! Atomic Black Yoshi (Atk. 3700 Def. 2900) Effect: This card can only be summoned by the Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual. As long as this card is in play, Angel Yoshi may be instantly summoned upon drawing regardless of sacrificing. Just place it down like a 1-4 star monster. Atomic Black Yoshi, attack the Green Yoshi Egg!

3700 3300 Green Yoshi Egg destroyed. No life point damage taken.

Life Points: Mario: 6100 Luigi: 4000

Mario: Curse you Luigi! Where did you get those cards anyway?

Luigi: Yoshi said he got them from somebody named Atomic Black Yoshi. Now, make your move!

Mario: All I can do now is lay this monster face down. That's it for my turn.

Luigi: My turn. I place Angel Yoshi in attack mode! Angel Yoshi: (Atk. 2600 Def. 2400) Effect: This card may be summoned like a 1-4 star monster if Atomic Black Yoshi is in play. Also, restore your life points by 1000.

For safe measures, I use Mystic Shield on my Angel Yoshi. That's all for my turn.

Life Points: Mario: 6100 Luigi: 4000

Mario: Oh great. Now how can I stop that? Looks like I'll have to use this. I'll have to use the card an unusual friend gave me. I sacrifice my face down monster which was Bob-omb. Bob-omb (Atk. 2000 Def. 0) Effect: When this card attacks, send it to the graveyard. Now I have enough stars to summon Shadow Kitsune Kirby! Shadow Kitsune Kirby (Atk. 2500 Def. 2000) Effect: As long as this card remains in play, Angel Kitsune Kirby can be summoned like a 1-4 star monster. When they're both in play, increase the Atk. and Def. of both monsters by 200. Now I summon Angel Kitsune Kirby. Angel Kitsune Kirby (Atk. 2300 Def. 2200) Effect: As long as this card remains in play, Shadow Kitsune Kirby can be summoned like a 1-4 star monster. When they're both in play, increase the Atk. and Def. of both monsters by 200. Now I use my Polymerization card to fuse them together. Polymerization (This card is used to join two special monsters together, creating a more powerful monster.) Now I have Yin-Yang Kirby! Yin-Yang Kirby (Atk. 3500 Def. 3500) This ends my turn.

Luigi: I use the Pot of Greed to draw two cards. (Yu-Gi-Oh duelists should know what Pot of Greed is.) This draw was too lucky. Now, I use Hope of Dark Energy. Hope of Dark Energy (When this card is used, send Angel Yoshi and Hope of Dark Energy to the graveyard. Place Dark Angel Yoshi in place of Angel Yoshi and Hope of Dark Energy.) I now have two of the greatest monsters. Atomic Black Yoshi and Dark Angel Yoshi! Dark Angel Yoshi (Atk. 3500 Def. 3100) Effect: This card can only be special summoned with Angel Yoshi and Hope of Dark Energy. If Atomic Black Yoshi is on your side of the field, then increase the Atk. and Def. of Dark Angel Yoshi by 200. Dark Angel Yoshi, attack Yin-Yang Kirby and finish him off!

3700 3500 Mario loses 200 life points.

Life Points: Mario: 5900 Luigi: 4000

Mario: Curses Luigi! I don't think I have anything else in here.

Luigi: Who says I'm done with my turn? Atomic Black Yoshi, attack his life points directly!

Life Points: Mario: 2200 Luigi: 4000

Mario: Here goes my last chance for a win. ... I'm not finished yet Luigi. I use Monster Control! Monster Control (Pay 500 life points to control an enemy monster for one turn.) I pay my 500 life points to control Atomic Black Yoshi! Atomic Black Yoshi, attack Dark Angel Yoshi!

Luigi: They'll cancel each other out!

Mario: Exactly!

Luigi: I hate you so bad right now.

37003700 Both monsters destroyed.

Life Points: Mario: 1700 Luigi: 4000

Luigi: Actually Mario, that was a bad idea. You might've destroyed my strongest monsters, but I'm going to destroy you right now! I lay down Bob-omb in attack mode! Bob-omb (look up for details.) Since you have no monsters on your side of the field, I'll attack your life points directly. Bob-omb, finish him off!

Life Points: Mario: 0 Luigi: 4000

Duel Decided! Luigi is the winner!

Luigi: I thought you said you were going to beat me.

Mario: You definitely showed me. Well, good luck on the rest of the tournament. I hope you or Yoshi come out as the champion.

Next match is between the princesses of two different lands, Peach and Zelda! Stay tuned for the next battle!

Vote for you favorite card in the review! I'll post the new voting results in each chapter (or duel.) Monster, spell, anything!


	2. Peach vs Zelda

Since I posted this chap at about the same time as #1, I'll post voting results when I get them.

This is battle 2. It's between the princesses of two different worlds. It's princess Peach versus Zelda. Their decks are mainly composed of fairies and cute monsters, as well as life point restorers. Well, that's what they might want you to think...

Peach: You think you can beat me in a card duel? I'd like to see that.

Zelda: You just wait. You're going down.

Life points set to 8000. Peach goes first.

Peach: I play Winged Goomba in attack mode. Winged Goomba (Atk. 1300 Def. 500)

Zelda: I lay a monster face down. That's all for my turn.

Peach: I'll lay Pink Yoshi Egg in defense mode. Pink Yoshi Egg (Atk. 0 Def. 1500) Effect: After two full turns or if equipped with "Egg Incubator", if this card isn't destroyed, face up or face down, send it to the graveyard. Then, place Pink Yoshi in its place. Now I add Egg Incubator. Egg Incubator (Equip this card to any type of egg. This card as well as the egg is sent to the graveyard and the corresponding monster from the egg is set in place of the egg.) Pink Yoshi, emerge! Pink Yoshi (Atk. 1800 Def. 1800) Effect: Destroy one monster on the field, face up or face down. Add half of its Atk. points to Pink Yoshi's Atk. I shall destroy that face down card.

Zelda: Well, there goes my Spike Wall. Spike Wall (Atk. 800 Def. 2000) Effect: When this card is normally attacked and is destroyed, decrease the attacking monster's Atk. by half afterwards. . Since that wasn't a normal attack, you still get an extra 400 Atk. points.

Peach: It's still my turn. Since the effect destroyed that monster, I attack your life points directly.

Life Points: Peach: 8000 Zelda: 5800

Zelda: I have no other monsters until now. I play Strong Life Sacrifice. Strong Life Sacrifice (Pay 1000 life points to summon any card that can be normal summoned in your deck. Do not sacrifice anything. Just simply lay down the 1-10 star monster onto the field. Shuffle your deck afterward. I now search my deck for my best card for this situation. Go! Angel Yoshi! Angel Yoshi (Atk. 2600 Def. 2400) Effect: This card may be summoned like a 1-4 star monster if Atomic Black Yoshi is in play. Also, restore your life points by 1000. Angel Yoshi, attack the Pink Yoshi!

2600 2200 Pink Yoshi destroyed. Peach loses 400 life points.

Life Points: Peach: 7600 Zelda: 5800

Peach: I have something little, but with a big attitude. I summon Kirby! Kirby (Atk. 500 Def. 500) Effect: Select one monster on the field. Add the Atk. and Def. of that monster to Kirby. Also, add the effect. Once this is done, it can't be changed. . I copy Angel Yoshi's attributes. Not only do I get my life points back, but now I'll destroy that Angel Yoshi.

3100 2600 Angel Yoshi destroyed. Zelda loses 500 life points.

Life Points: Peach: 8000 Zelda: 5300

Zelda: Nobody destroys Angel Yoshi without payback! I play Flaming Revenge! Flaming Revenge (Special summon any monster from the graveyard. Reuse the effect and Add 800 permanent Atk. points to the returned monster.) Angel Yoshi, return! Angel Yoshi (Look up for details.) Attack Kirby!

3400 3100 Kirby destroyed. Peach loses 300 life points.

Life Points: Peach: 7700 Zelda: 6300

Peach: I play this special magic card to your doom! Graveyard Blast! Graveyard Blast: (Total up all of the normal Atk. points of the monsters in your graveyard. Inflict this many points of direct damage to your opponents life points and half of it to your life points.) Like I said. DOOM!

Life Points: Peach: 6100 Zelda: 2700

Zelda: Well, that doesn't matter. I place down the card of your doom from your own mistake. I play a special magic card that will end this. It's the unusual Double if Direct! Double if Direct (When a card successfully attacks your opponent's life points directly, double the life point damage.)

Peach: You're joking!

Zelda: No, I'm not! Angel Yoshi, directly attack the life points with double damage!

6800 of direct life point damage! That'll be a keeper.

Duel decided! Zelda is the winner!

Zelda: Peach, you played a wonderful game. I hope you wish me luck.

Peach: Even though I lost, I know Yoshi will win his duel. Zelda, I wish you the best of luck as well!

Our next match is between two species who are quickly becoming friends with one another. It's Yoshi and my own Missile Kirby! The next duel shouldn't be far away!


	3. Yoshi vs Missile Kirby

This third duel is between my favorite character of all Nintendo characters, Yoshi, and his opponent is my 2nd favorite character is with a special add-on. It's my modified Missile Kirby. Instead of being a missile, he shoots missiles. Who knows what will come from these decks.

Yoshi: I wish you the best of luck Missile Kirby.

Missile Yoshi: You too Yoshi.

Life points set to 8000. Yoshi's turn.

Yoshi: I have never lost with this strategy when it works on the first turn. For my first card, I set down a magic card. It's called Genetic Yoshies. Genetic Yoshies (Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi may automatically be summoned to the field without having to use eggs. Also, no sacrifices are needed to summon them. Now I lay down Green Yoshi. Green Yoshi (Atk. 1900 Def. 1800) Effect: Destroy one monster on the field, face up or face down. Add half of its Atk. points to Green Yoshi's Atk. Since you have no monster on the field, this effect is useless. Oh, well, there's plenty more where he came from. Oh, I'll give you a side note. Every time we have to have deck masters, he's always it.

Missile Kirby: That's nice. It looks like luck isn't on my side either. I lay a monster face down and another card face down. That's all I can do.

Yoshi: Okay then. Now I play a very special card. Not very many people have witnessed its power. This magic card is called Attacking Egg. Attacking Egg (Treat this card as if it were a monster with stats of

Atk: 2200 Def: 0. When this card is attacks, select an enemy monster and attack it like a regular monster. Inflict damage like a normal monster would. If it has a greater Atk. or Def. than 2200, do not inflict damage on your own life points. Remove this card from play after its used.) That was kinda confusing wasn't it.

Missile Kirby: Yes it was.

Yoshi: I'll explain it like this. It's like a projectile. It can attack you, but you can't attack it unless you have an Atk. greater than 2200. Best of all, if you do, I don't take damage! Now, I use this card to attack your face down card.

Missile Kirby: My face down card was something I like to call a mirror-monster. It's Rubber Reflector. Rubber Reflector (Atk. 0 Def. 500) Effect: When this card is attacked while it's face down, magic card or monster, reflect the same attack with the same Atk. points back at one of your opponent's cards. This effect can only be used when attacked in the face down position. Battle damage is normal when calculated. I reflect the Attacking Egg back at Green Yoshi.

2200 1900 Green Yoshi destroyed. Yoshi loses 300 life points.

Life Points: Yoshi: 7700 Missile Kirby: 8000

Yoshi: That's not good.

Missile Kirby: Looks like one card saves the day. I will now sacrifice Rubber Reflector to draw a stronger monster, and lay it face down. My side note to you, I'm not a big fan in the attacking stage. I wait for my opponent to do that and counterattack. Either that or trickery.

Yoshi: Ok, one card won't make much of difference. I have drawn Orange Yoshi and I will place him down. Orange Yoshi (Atk. 2000 Def. 1600) Effect: Destroy one monster on the field, face up or face down. Add half of its Atk. points to Orange Yoshi's Atk. I shall get rid of that monster you've laid down.

Missile Kirby: Nice try again, but no luck! I reverse your effect with with Magikoopa. Magikoopa (Atk. 2000 Def. 1800) Effect: When an effect directly attacks Magikoopa, do the effect on the attacking monster instead of on Magikoopa. This effect can be used repeatedly. You know what that means.

Yoshi: Oh great. Not again!

Orange Yoshi destroyed. No life point damage taken.

Yoshi: Ok, my turn. Oh, this card is a killer. It's called Rainbow Sacrifice. Rainbow Sacrifice (This card is placed in use of Rainbow Yoshi Ritual. Search through your deck and send three of the six pure color yoshies to the graveyard (Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi), as well as a Polymerization card. Place Rainbow Yoshi out on the field in attack mode. Shuffle your deck afterwards.) I search through my deck and sacrifice Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, and Yellow Yoshi. Here's my Polymerization card with them as well. I now lay down Rainbow Yoshi! Rainbow Yoshi (Atk. 3800 Def. 3000) Fusion: Three of the six pure color yoshies. (Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi) Effect: This card is not affected by effects. This includes counter-effects. Destroy one monster on the field. Add half of its Atk. points to Rainbow Yoshi's Atk. Since your counter effect won't work, I destroy Magikoopa with the effect, and I'll attack your life points directly.

Missile Kirby: Not so fast! I play Reflect Direct Damage. Reflect Direct Damage (When your life points are attacked directly, reflect the life point damage at the enemy's life points.) Take that!

Yoshi: You and your tricks... I like them, and now I understand why you were the Yu-Gi-Oh champion at Popstar.

Life Points: Yoshi: 2900 Missile Kirby: 8000 (Remember the effect. Rainbow Yoshi: Atk. 4800 Def. 3000)

Missile Kirby: Now it's my turn! This should save me some time. I play Weak, but Many. Weak, but Many (Search your deck for 5 normal monsters with 4 stars or less. Place them all face down in defense mode. Shuffle you deck afterwards.) Okay I've laid them down. Your turn.

Yoshi: Bad news for you. I play Only the Strong Survive Only the Strong Survive (All 4 star monsters or less on the field are sent to the graveyard. Also, inflict 500 life points for each monster that's destroyed the field to your opponent's life points.) That's 2500 damage to your life points. Now, I play Napalm. (Do 700 points of direct damage to your opponent's life points.) That's 3200 so far, and finally, the big attack. Rainbow Yoshi, attack his life points directly! 8000 points of damage in one turn. Completely amazing.

8000 life points lost in one turn. It's the new record!

Duel decided: Yoshi wins

Yoshi: You played a great duel Missile Kirby. We hope to face each other again some time.

Missile Kirby: Me too. I think you broke the record for most damage against the opponent's life points in one turn.

Yoshi: I know I did.

This duel is officially over. Our next duel is between two completely different people. It's Samus and Fox in a duel of powerful cards. Remember to vote for your favorite cards! So, far, nobody has reviewed this story.


	4. Samus vs Fox

So far, there still hasn't been any reviews for voting. Anyway, we're going to the next duel of fierce combat. It's between Fox, the master of machines, and Samus, the variable for variety.

Have you ever been in a duel and had your strongest monster out, but it was countered with something weak or a magic card? Well, so far, I haven't. However, I've done that to my friend with a Nobleman Eater Bug, which is awesome. Oh well, let's start the duel!

Fox: You're going down Samus!

Samus: I'd like to see that. Let's go.

Life points set to 8000. Fox's turn.

Fox: First, I'll use the card that nobody has beaten so far. I play Swarm of Arwings. Swarm of Arwings (Special Summon as many Arwings from your hand to the field in attack mode.) I have two Arwings, so I'll play them. Arwing Machine (Atk. 2000 Def. 2000) That's all for my turn.

Samus: Well, if you're only going to play machine-like cards, I'll play Corrosive Atmosphere. Corrosive Atmosphere (For every turn this card is out on the field, reduce all machine-type cards' Atk. and Def. points by 100 every turn.) I lay a card face down and a monster face down. That's all for my turn.

Fox: I sacrifice one of my Arwings and lay down Landmaster Tank. Landmaster Tank (Atk. 2500 Def. 2500) Machine Effect: Any field cards that affect machine-type cards are negated and destroyed. Any stats lost or gained are reset to normal. When this card is destroyed, destroy all of your machine-type cards on the field. I'll use Landmaster Tank to attack the face down card.

Samus: You just activated the effect on my Corrosive Mushroom Corrosive Mushroom (Atk. 0 Def. 300) Effect: When this card is destroyed, destroy the attacking monster and permanently decrease the Atk. of all machine-type monsters by 800.)

Landmaster Tank, Arwing, and Corrosive Mushroom destroyed. No life point damage taken.

Samus: Ok, now it's my turn. I play Laser Beam. Laser Beam (Inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent's life points. If they have monsters out on the field, pick one and destroy it regardless of effect. The effect is not activated.) I use it to attack your life points directly. However, my turn still isn't finished. I play Dark Laser Eye. Dark Laser Eye (Atk. 1900 Def. 800) I attack your life points directly. Don't forget my Laser Beam.

Life Points: Samus: 8000 Fox: 4900

Fox: Now that the tragedy is over, I'll use my magic card called Newborn Hand. Newborn Hand (Discard your current hand and draw a new hand of five cards. Special summon all of the monsters with four stars or less onto the field.) I special summon Combat Cycle to the field. (Atk. 2000 Def. 500) Effect: This card can attack up to two times per turn. I'll attack your Dark Laser Eye then your life points directly.

Dark Laser Eye destroyed. Samus loses 2100 life points total.

Life points: Samus: 5900 Fox: 4900

Samus: I'll play a very special magic card. It's called Magician of Spells. Magician of Spells (Search through your deck for five magic/spell/trap cards, and place them face down on the field. Shuffle your deck afterwards.) I've seen my five cards and I'll activate a magic card that'll lead to your death. It's called Magic Summon. Magic Summon (Discard up to five magic/spell/trap cards on the field and send them to your graveyard. Special summon any normally summoned monsters from your deck and hand equal to the amount of magic/spell/trap cards you discarded. Shuffle your deck afterwards. I'll discard three cards. I'll now special summon Grapple Guardian. Grapple Guardian (Atk. 2200 Def. 2300) Effect: When this card is successfully attacked, do not destroy this monster and do not inflict life point damage. The second time this monster is successfully attacked, destroy this monster and inflict life point damage. This monster's Atk. is halved when "World of Light" is on activated. The second one is the Boost Guardian. Boost Guardian (Atk. 2400 Def. 2100) Effect: This card can attack up to two times per turn. This monster's Atk. is halved when "World of Light" is on activated. The next one is Bomb Guardian. (Atk. 3000 Def. 1000) Effect: Once during your turn, decrease this card's Atk. points by 100 each time this card attacks two monsters in the same turn. This monster's Atk. is halved when "World of Light" is on activated. Now I'll fuse them all together with a Polymerization card to get... Great Warrior Ing! Great Warrior Ing (Atk. 4800 Def. 4500) Fusion: Grapple Guardian + Boost Guardian + Bomb Guardian. Effect: Destroy one monster on the field for everytime this monster successfully attacks another monster. This monster's Atk. is halved when "World of Light" is on activated. Now for my last card, I play Eternal Darkness. Eternal Darkness (World of Light has no effect if this remains in play.) Now there's no stopping me! Great Warrior Ing, attack that Combat Cycle!

4800 2000 Combat Cycle destroyed. Fox loses 2800 life points.

Life points: Samus: 5900 Fox: 2100

Fox: Now how can I stop that? Well, here goes my last chance. I play a monster face down.

Samus: What can it do? Great Warrior Ing, attack!

Fox: I knew his power would overcome you. You just destroyed my Nuke of World Destruction. Nuke of World Destruction (Atk. 0 Def. 900) Effect: When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters on the field, and however many Atk. points the attacking monster is inflicted against their life points.) You just lost a chunk of life points. Now I'll finish you off.

Life Points: Samus: 1100 Fox: 2100

Fox: Ok, it's time to finish you off. Perfect. I play another Swarm of Arwings card. Swarm of Arwings. (Look at beginning for details.) Now I'll place the two I have and attack your life points directly. Game over!

Duel decided. Fox wins!

Samus: You're lucky Fox.

Fox: It's not luck. It's talent.


	5. ABY vs AY

I got another dueling deck today. I picked up 132 of about 800 cards. They were my friend's extra cards that he didn't want. Now my deck is dragon/insect, with a few spellcasters. I love my new deck. (Oh, not like that.)

I'm adding a new detail to the cards. I'm saying that if cards are magic/spell or trap. I'm also adding if it's a field magic card or not. Magic and spell cards are the same. Did you know that?

Here's a match between my two favorite created characters. It's Atomic Black Yoshi (ABY) and Angel Yoshi (AY). We can already sense powerful cards ready to attack one another. Readers, this will probably be the most action-packed duel in my story.

ABY: Well AY, you know that about a quarter of that deck came from my extra cards.

AY: It's time to see if your older cards can be worthy against you, even though these are mainly duplicates. Let's go, my master duelist.

Life points set to 8000. ABY goes first.

ABY: Ok, I got a great hand. I'll lay down Camo-Snake in attack mode. Camo-Snake (Atk. 1400 Def. 1400) Effect: When this card doesn't attack during the battle phase, this card can only be destroyed by a spell, trap, or magic card, or by an effect of a monster. That'll end it for me.

AY: I got a good hand as well. I'll play Harsh Ruling. Harsh Ruling Spell (Your opponent can only play four monster cards. When this card is destroyed by a monster effect, destroy the monster that used the effect and inflict 900 points of direct damage to your opponent's life points.) Now I'll play Meteor From Heaven. Meteor From Heaven Field Magic (When you're opponent successfully attacks your life points directly, destroy the attacking monster.) Now I'll place a monster face down and end my turn.

ABY: For my turn, I'll sacrifice Camo-Snake and place down Chamelion Yoshi. Chamelion Yoshi (Atk. 2400 Def. 1500) Effect: When this card doesn't attack during your battle phase, this card can only be destroyed by a spell, trap, or magic card, or by an effect of a monster. I'll attack that face down card.

AY: Well then, since you destroyed my Black Hole Dragon, Chamelion Yoshi is also destroyed. Black Hole Dragon (Atk. 1400 Def. 1400) Effect: When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters on the field. Now it's my turn. I'll play a magic card called Mighty Guard with my Angel Dragon LV1. Mighty Guard Magic (Select one monster on your side of the field with an Atk. of 1300 or less. This card can't be attacked by any card. When the equipped monster is destroyed, select another monster on your side of the field with an Atk. of 1300 or less, and so on. If it can't be equipped to another monster, destroy this card.)Angel Dragon LV1 (Atk. 1100 Def. 1000) Effect: During your end phase or standby phase, send this card to the graveyard to special summon "Angel Dragon LV3" from your hand or deck to your side of the field. Shuffle your deck afterwards. Now in my end phase, I'll sacrifice him to get Angel Dragon LV3 onto the field. Angel Dragon LV3 (Atk. 1300 Def. 2000) Effect: As long as this card remains face up, increase your life points by 500 for each of you and your opponent's standby phases. During your end or standby phase, this card can be sent to the graveyard to special summon "Angel Dragon LV5" from your hand or deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards. That's all for my vital turn.

ABY: Well, I see you're using those rare LV cards. If you get LV9, I might be done for. With that Mighty Guard, I can't attack it. I'll lay a monster face down and end my turn.

Life points: ABY: 8000 AY: 8500

AY: It's my standby phase. I sacrifice my Angel Dragon LV3 to special summon my Angel Dragon LV5. Angel Dragon LV5 (Atk. 2400 Def. 2200) Effect: As long as this card remains face up, increase your life points by 700 for each of you and your opponent's standby phases. During your standby phase, this card can be sent to the graveyard to special summon "Angel Dragon LV7" from your hand or deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards. See the dramatic change? Now for my main phase, I'll play Omega Shine. Omega Shine magic (All face down cards are flipped face up in defense. If the card has an effect, it's not activated. No cards can be laid face down, but face up in defense for two turns. No flip effects can be activated until the two turns are finished.) This reveals your Fissure Worm. Fissure Worm (Atk. 1200 Def. 1000) Effect: When this monster is destroyed, destroy the face up monster on the field with the lowest Atk. It's a good thing I had that card. My turn is over, but in my standby phase, I'll get to sacrifice my Angel Dragon LV5 to get Angel Dragon LV7.

Life points: ABY: 8000 AY: 9200

Angel Dragon LV7 (Atk. 2900 Def. 2900) Effect: As long as this card remains face up, increase your life points by 1000 for each of you and your opponent's standby phases. When this card is sent to the graveyard during the battle phase, special summon one "Angel Yoshi" from your hand or deck. Shuffle your deck. Also, this card can be sent to the graveyard during your standby phase to the graveyard to special summon "Angel Dragon LV9" from your hand or deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

ABY: Well, I might go out of this duel early. AY, your skills greatly improved from the last duel. For this turn, I'll play Double Sacrifice. Double Sacrifice magic (One tributed monster is treated as two.) I'll sacrifice my Fissure Worm to play ElectroYoshi. ElectroYoshi (Atk. 3000 Def. 2700) Effect: Decrease one monster's Atk. by 500 when this card attacks until the end phase this effect is used. You may repeatedly target the same monster once per turn. However, they're still not good enough to stop this. I decrease the Atk. of Angel Dragon LV7 and attack it.

3000 2400 Angel Dragon LV7 destroyed. AY loses 600 life points.

Life points: ABY: 8000 AY: 8600

AY: You obviously forgot the rest of the effect. I'll special summon Angel Yoshi from my deck. Angel Yoshi (Atk. 2600 Def. 2400) Effect: This card may be summoned like a 1-4 star monster if Atomic Black Yoshi is in play. Also, restore your life points by 1000. Now I'll use Hope of Dark Energy. Hope of Dark Energy magic (When this card is used, send Angel Yoshi and Hope of Dark Energy to the graveyard. Place Dark Angel Yoshi in place of Angel Yoshi and Hope of Dark Energy.) It's over for you. Now I have Dark Angel Yoshi! Dark Angel Yoshi (Atk. 3500 Def. 3100) Effect: This card can only be special summoned with Angel Yoshi and Hope of Dark Energy. If Atomic Black Yoshi is on your side of the field, then increase the Atk. and Def. of Dark Angel Yoshi by 200. Even though I don't have Atomic Black Yoshi on my side of the field, I'll still attack because ElectroYoshi's effect only works only when he's attacking. Dark Angel Yoshi, attack!

3500 3000 ElectroYoshi destroyed. ABY loses 500 life points.

Life points: ABY: 7500 AY: 9600 (Angel Yoshi's effect.)

ABY: There's nothing I can do that's special yet. However, I'll lay a card face down and end my turn.

AY: I'm not like Samus. I'm going to stay safe in a time like this. I'll play a special magic card called Dark Halo on Dark Angel Yoshi. Dark Halo magic (This equip magic card can only be played on "Dark Angel Yoshi". Increase the Atk. and Def. by 600. When Dark Angel Yoshi is destroyed with this card equipped, you can pay 1000 life points to special summon the same "Dark Angel Yoshi" on the field.) There's no stopping me. Now Dark Angel Yoshi has 4100 Atk. and 3700 Def. It's all over.

ABY: You should've attacked my monster. I'll flip Powerbreaker over. Powerbreaker (Atk. 1300 Def. 1100) Effect: When this card is flip summoned, select one monster on the field with over 3000 Atk. Half the Atk. of that monster and put it onto this card until your end phase. You know who I want. Looks like I'll make you sacrifice life points to resummon this monster. Powerbreaker, attack!

3350 2050 Dark Angel Yoshi destroyed. Angel Yoshi loses 1300 life points.

AY: I'll resummon him by using 1000 life points.

Life points: ABY: 7500 AY: 7300

AY: I'll play another Dark Halo on Dark Angel Yoshi. Dark Halo (Look up for details.) Now Powerbreaker is exposed to a large attack. Die Powerbreaker!

4100 1300 Powerbreaker destroyed. ABY loses 2800 life points.

Life points: ABY: 4700 AY: 7300

ABY: That was a bad idea for me. You have to only have one more Dark Halo in that deck. With an attack of 4100, I'll use whatever is left in my hand. First, I'll play Atomic Injection with Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual. Atomic Injection magic (This card is only used in the Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual. It has no other use.) Now, I'll use the Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual. Since I don't have a ten star monster in my hand or field, I'll sacrifice this four star monster and pay 3000 life points. Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual magic (This ritual is used for special summoning Atomic Black Yoshi. Atomic Injection is a must, then either sacrifice a ten star monster or up, or pay 3000 life points and sacrifice at least a four star monster.) Now, I'll play Atomic Black Yoshi with a special magic card called Pulse of Atomic Energy. Atomic Black Yoshi (Atk. 3700 Def. 2900) Effect: This card can only be summoned by the Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual. As long as this card is in play, Angel Yoshi may be instantly summoned upon drawing regardless of sacrificing. Just place it down like a 1-4 star monster. Pulse of Atomic Energy magic (Increase "Atomic Black Yoshi's" ATK up to 5000 for one full turn (you and your opponent's turn). Now I'll take out Dark Angel Yoshi once and for all!

5000 4100 Dark Angel Yoshi destroyed. AY loses 900 life points

AY: I'll pay 1000 life points to bring Dark Angel Yoshi back to the field.

Life points: ABY: 1700 AY: 5400

AY: Now it's my turn. Well, there's nothing I can do this turn.

ABY: This one is over. Now I'll use Monster Control to use Dark Angel Yoshi. Monster Control magic (Pay 500 life points to control an enemy monster for one turn.) Now, I'll summon Angel Yoshi since Atomic Black Yoshi is on the field. Angel Yoshi (Atk. 2600 Def. 2400) Effect: This card may be summoned like a 1-4 star monster if Atomic Black Yoshi is in play. Also, restore your life points by 1000. I'll get a 1000 life points, but it still doesn't end there. Now, I'll use Yoshi of Chaos Between Light and Darkness. Yoshi of Chaos Between Light and Darkness magic (Offer "Atomic Black Yoshi" and "Angel Yoshi" on your side as a tribute to fusion summon "Ania Yoshi" in face up attack or defense position.) Now I'll lay down the ultimate card, Ania Yoshi! Ania Yoshi (Atk. 4900 Def. 4600) Fusion: Atomic Black Yoshi + Angel Yoshi Effect: This card can only be fusion summoned by the magic card "Yoshi of Chaos Between Light and Darkness". Once per turn, you can discard 3 cards from your hand to destroy all monsters on the field (excluding this card). Also, negate all trap, spell, and monster effects that affect this card in any way and destroy it after the effect on other cards. This monster gains 200 Atk. points for every "Angel Yoshi", "Atomic Black Yoshi, and "Dark Angel Yoshi" in each players' fields and graveyards.

AY: I must be dreaming...

ABY: You're not AY. This one is over. I shall attack with both Ania Yoshi and Dark Angel Yoshi, finishing this.

Duel decided. ABY wins.

AY: When I had you down, you just kept getting stronger and stronger. With a deck like that, you'll be unstoppable.

ABY: Thanks for the support AY. Sorry the tournament started like this, but we're in this together.

Who is Ania Yoshi you might think? Well, it's a male yoshi with the power of light and dark overloaded into a gray colored yoshi. He can control the power of each energy in any to execute any kind of beam, making him an almost unstoppable force. The main turning point in this duel was when ABY played Powerbreaker, halting a very successful attack force. REMEMBER TO VOTE! Also, my internet has been undergoing serious problems so my time working on these stories is strictly limited to like only 20 minutes a day.


	6. AKK vs SKK

So far, only one review explaining a card to me. I like the idea, but it will not be used yet. Why you might ask?

Yes my internet is severely messed up. I'm sorry for the heavily delayed posts but I have no option. Thanks for all the reviews though. I'm adding a new detail. If it's a fire attribute and a dragon for example, I'm adding that.

This match is between my friends' created characters. AKK (Angel Kitsune Kirby) and SKK (Shadow Kitsune Kirby). Anything can come from any deck by anybody on any world in any universe... Oh, sorry. Got carried away. CURSE YOU RIGHT SIDE OF MY BRAIN! Currently, my right side of my brain is trying to control my left side, which is my controlled side. You WON'T understand this. Oh well, let's start!

I'll start this chapter where AKK and SKK are walking down the main hall when AKK stops. He looks nervous. (You'd understand this if you saw what AKK looked like and the effects I added to the pictures.)

SKK: Something wrong AKK?

AKK: Yes, I feel like my soul is burning somewhere by a madman who affected a picture of me.

SKK: It's all in your brain.

AKK: I also feel like my soul is being forced underwater, drowning it. Or, it's frozen solid.

SKK: IT'S IN YOUR BRAIN! Don't worry about it.

AKK: Ok, I'm back to myself. Now, we've never dueled each other before, but I'm sure that this one will be close.

SKK: Yes it will. Now, have you got any real powerful cards?

AKK: I have a secret fusion that can be anyone's doom.

SKK: Let's go find out.

They make their ways to the dueling area. Everyone is watching as the heated duel starts to begin.

SKK: It's the moment of truth AKK. Is it die or die?

AKK: I choose neither. Let's get going!

SKK goes first.

SKK: You have no chance.

AKK: Quit your taunting and go!

SKK: I'll play a rare monster called Dimension Dragon. Dimension Dragon Light/Dragon (Atk. 1600 Def. 1500) Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon this monster at the end phase of that turn in attack mode. That's all for me.

AKK: You play some rare cards of yours, but just remember that even the common ones can conquer. I'll attack your Dimension Dragon with my Giant Earthworm. Giant Earthworm Earth/Insect (Atk. 1700 Def. 1600) Effect: When you tribute summon an Earth monster, treat this monster as 2 tributes instead of one.

1700 1600 Dimension Dragon (Temporarily) destroyed. SKK loses 100 life points.

Life Points: SKK: 7900 AKK: 8000

SKK: Return my Dimension Dragon! Oh wait! I just remembered something that's very effective!

AKK looks concerned.

AKK: What are you talking about?

SKK: Let's find out. First, I'll sacrifice my Dimension Dragon to play my Cannon of Concealment. Cannon of Concealment Light/Machine (Atk. 2300 Def. 1800) Effect: During your turn at anytime, you can increase the Atk. of this card by 500 until the end of your opponent's turn. If so, this card can't attack next turn. I'll increase the Atk. of Cannon of Concealment by 500 for safe measures. Since I'll go ahead and end, Dimension Dragon comes back!

AKK: Curse the repeating monsters! That thing has got to go! Well, I'll play Dark Dimension Hole to remove it from play! Dark Dimension Hole Magic (Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field with an Atk. of 2000 or less. Destroy it and remove it from play.) Since you forgot to destroy my Giant Earthworm, I'll double tribute it for Grand Parasite! Grand Parasite Earth/Insect (Atk. 2700 Def. 1800) Effect: When this card is destroyed by an opponent's monster, at the End Phase this card is destroyed, treat it as an Equip Magic card on the attacking or attacked monster. As long as this card is equipped, decrease the Atk. of that monster by 900. I'll be attacking Cannon of Concealment, destroying my parasite but seriously effecting your monster. I'll also lay three cards face down.

2700 2800 Grand Parasite destroyed. AKK loses 100 life points.

Life points: SKK: 7900 AKK: 7900

SKK: You're a sitting target, but I can't attack. Fine then... I'll sacrifice my Cannon of Concealment to play Missile Launching Machine. Missile Launching Machine Dark/Machine (Atk. 2000 Def. 2000) Effect: This effect can only be used once per duel (regardless of other summons afterwards.) At anytime during your turn, you may destroy all monsters on the field (except this card). If so, the Atk of this card becomes 0 and can't switch positions until your next turn. I won't use the effect yet, but I will activate Graveyard's Own Dimension. Graveyard's Own Dimension Magic (Pay 1000 life points. Select one card from your graveyard and add it to your hand.) I'll pick Cannon of Concealment. Then, I have what I've looking for. POLYMERIZATION! I'll fuse Missile Launching Machine and Cannon of Concealment, making the ultimate machine... Missile Cannon of Destruction! Missile Cannon of Destruction Dark/Machine (Atk. 3400 Def. 2400) Fusion: Cannon of Concealment + Missile Launching Machine/ Effect: This card can only be fusion summoned by the cards above. At anytime during your turn, you may destroy all monsters on the field (except this card). If so, the Atk of this card becomes 2000 and can't switch positions until your next turn. This effect can only be used once. During your turn at anytime, you can increase the Atk. of this card by 1000 until the end of your opponent's turn. If so, this card can't attack next turn. This effect can be used once per turn. Your doom has arrived. I will attack your life points directly!

AKK: No you won't! I'll play Mirror of Horror! Mirror of Horror Trap (This card can only be activated when you're life points are equal or less than your opponent and he/she deals over 2000 damage in one attack. Negate the damage done to you and inflict the life damage to your opponent.

SKK: NO! That is horror!

SKK loses 3400 life points + 1000 more damage for Graveyard's Own Dimension.

Life points: SKK: 3500 AKK: 7900

AKK: Now that horrific scene is over, I need to make a comeback. I'll lay two magic/trap cards face down and a monster in defense. I can't do much yet, but don't worry... It'll get worse. I'm done with this turn.

SKK: Well, I'll summon a monster face down and I'll have Missile Cannon of Destruction attack your face down card.

AKK: You destroyed my Dragon Summoner. Here's where your mistake comes. Dragon Summoner Warrior/Earth (Atk. 1400 Def. 0) Effect: When this defense position monster is destroyed, calculate battle damage as normal. When this defense position monster is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 dragon type with an Atk. of 2000 or less from your deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards. I'll summon the Hydra. Hydra (Atk. 1800 Def. 1600) When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase the Atk. of this monster by 500 points.

SKK: Before I end, I'll destroy all monsters and then increase my Atk by 1000.

Life Points: SKK: 3500 AKK: 4500

AKK: I will make your doom come! I'll play Morphing Dragon. Morphing Dragon Dragon/Fire (Atk. 1000 Def. 1000) Effect: Pay 1000 life points to use this effect. Offer this monster as a tribute to special summon one dragon with an Atk of 2000 or less from your graveyard. I want my Hydra back! Hydra (Look up for details.) Then, I'll use my Polymerization to fuse my Hydra and Tri-Tailed Snake to make Tri-Tailed Hydra! Tri-Tailed Hydra Light/Dragon (Atk. 2800 Def. 2200) Fusion: Hydra + Tri-Tailed Snake/ Effect: When this monster attacks another monster with a Def lower than the Atk of this monster when it's in defense position, calculate battle damage normally. When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase the Atk. of this monster by 500 points.

SKK: So, it's still not strong enough to defeat my Missile Cannon of Destruction.

AKK: Perhaps you forgot my about my face-down card.

SKK: Oh no, this looks bad.

AKK: You got that right! It's the Hydra Scale! Hydra Scale Magic (Equip this card to a monster with "Hydra" in its name. Increase the Atk. and Def. of that monster by 500. Since you used your effect, your Atk. is only 3000. I'll attack your Cannon!

SKK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! uh, NOOOOOOO!

3300 3000 Missile Cannon of Destruction destroyed. SKK loses 300 life points

AKK: My Tri-Tailed Hydra now has an attack boost.

Life Points: SKK: 3200 AKK: 3500

SKK: You'll pay for that. Nothing I can do just yet. I'll end.

AKK: Ok, everything is on my side. I'll summon Evil Chicken (lol). Evil Chicken Dark/Beast (Atk. 1500 Def. 1500) I'll have Tri-Tailed Hydra attack your face down card, almost ending the game.

SKK: Suit yourself. I'm glad you destroyed...

AKK: Huh?

SKK: You just destroyed my Light Destroyer, which is so bad for you. Light Destroyer Dark/Spellcaster (Atk. 0 Def: 2200) Effect: FLIP: Destroy all LIGHT monsters on the field.

AKK: How dare you kill my Hydra! Well, You lost a chunk of life points, and I'll take more with Evil Chicken!

Life Points: SKK: 100 AKK: 3500

SKK: Ok, my turn and probably the last. Draws card Ok, this is "Do or Die". I'll play Final Choice of Life.

Final Choice of Life Magic (Search from your deck one monster and one magic or trap. Show the backs to your opponent. Your opponent then guesses which one is the monster. If he/she calls it right, then your opponent wins. If he/she calls it wrong, then you win the duel.

AKK: NOT THAT DREADED CARD!

SKK: Yes, the dreaded card. Now, I'll select the two cards.

(Monster was first, Magic/Trap is second)

SKK: Ok, choose.

AKK is sweating. It's the final decision. SKK has the evil grin.

AKK: Ok, I choose... ... ... ... ... ... the first one.

SKK: Are you sure?

AKK: No, I choose the second.

SKK: Is that final? Come on... fifty-fifty.

AKK: Ha! Now you're nervous. You want me to pick the first one because you said was I sure... then, you said is that final on the second one because you want me to change my mind again and say the first one. Well, I'm not gonna fall for it. I choose #2.

SKK shows the cards. AKK is stunned.

SKK: You were wrong. It looks like it's over for you. I WIN!

Duel decided. SKK wins.

SKK: Lucky win for me.

AKK: You got me again with that card. It's unbelievable. Well, I'll be chanting for you when you start again.

After the long 2 months or so, this chapter is done. The next match is the beginning of the Semi-Finals. It'll be between Luigi and Zelda, as well as Yoshi and Fox. The third match is ABY and SKK. These matches will start ASAP.


	7. Luigi vs Zelda SemiFinals

Welcome to the Semi-Finals of this amazing tournament. I'm Michael, or Yoshi-Kirby, and I'll be your host. Beside me is Angel Yoshi who is eager to watch ABY in match number 3. Let's get down to business here. AY, between Luigi and Zelda here, who do you think will win?

AY: Definetely Luigi. He's a hero. Zelda is just a princess who always needs to be saved.

Zelda: I heard that!

AY: Oh well... like I care. I'm one of the only girl HEROES that doesn't need to be saved.

Samus: I heard that. I'm a hero woman.

AY: You're a woman?

Samus: ...

Yoshi-Kirby: Ok let's get to our match. You can see Luigi entering the duelist ring. 10 seconds later Now we see Zelda entering from the other side. AY, what do you see about Luigi's deck?

AY: Just the balance between everything. Nothing too powerful, but still strong. I believe that he'll nibble at Zelda's life points. As we know Zelda, who has those magic and traps. Her monsters are somewhat weak, but her magic and trap strength is wiggedy wiggedy wack.

Yoshi-Kirby: Wiggedy wiggedy what?

AY: Uh, nevermind. They're about to start.

We enter the duelist ring. Luigi is the first to make a move.

Luigi: To start off, I'll lay three cards face down, and a monster in defense. That's all for me.

Zelda: I lay five cards face down, and a monster in defense.

AY: It looks like Zelda is using those magic/traps.

Luigi: I'll offer my face down monster for another monster face down, then use Mystic Light to flip all monsters face down up. Mystic Light Trap (Flip all face down monsters face up. Flip effects are activated immediately.) This flips my Spell Shield, destroying all magic and spell cards! Spell Shield Light/Spellcaster

(Atk. 0 Def: 2300) Effect: FLIP: Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field. Also, any magic or trap cards played are negated and destroyed as long as this card is on the field except "Polymerization".

Yoshi-Kirby: That's a killer! Now that the field is clean of magic and traps as long as that card stays up,

Zelda: You flipped up my Soul of Light. Soul of Light Light/Aqua (Atk. 0 Def. 2000) Effect: This card can be used in place of a needed monster for the fusion summon of a LIGHT monster. The other monster must be the correct one required.

AY: I don't remember her having any fusions

Yoshi-Kirby: She does now. What do you expect? I made this story. For example, if I wanted a brick to hit Mario in the head, I could.

AY: Do it... DO IT!

Mario: A very good day. The sun is shining... brick hits Mario's head, he falls unconcious.

AY: Sweetness.

Zelda: Now it's my move. I'll play... brick falls on Zelda's head, she falls unconcious.

Yoshi-Kirby: I never liked her.

Thirty minutes later

Zelda: Ok, wha... where is everyone?

Luigi: We're right in front of you. I've been waiting for thirty minutes!

Zelda: Ok, I'll play... Piano falls on Zelda's head.

AY: Ok...

Yoshi-Kirby: I love that.

Zelda: Ok... I'll play Greedy Deal.

Luigi: It's negated and destroyed.

Zelda: Oh darn it! I'm done.

Luigi: Draws card Sweet! Polymerization!

Zelda: It's negated... Center blocks rain upon Zelda

Luigi: No it's not. Shield Spell doesn't negate Polymerization. Now I fuse my Double Claw Scorpion and Shield Spell to make Scorpion Guardian of Spells! Scorpion Guardian of Spells Dark/Insect (Atk. 3000 Def. 3000) Fusion: Shield Spell + Double Claw Scorpion/ Effect: Destroy all magic and trap cards on your opponents side of the field. You may choose to negate and destroy magic and trap cards of your choice. Also, this card can attack twice in one turn if there is at least one monster on your opponent's side of the field. If so, this monster's Atk is 2000 until the end phase of the turn. I'll be attacking that Soul of Light.

Soul of Light destroyed. No life point damage taken.

Yoshi-Kirby: Ouch! That's very painful. I don't think Zelda has anything to stop it. AY, do you want my power of story control?

AY: Sure

Copies power, gives to AY.

AY: Double trouble!

Zelda: Ok, I'll lay a monster face down again. I'm done.

Luigi: Ok, since the advantage is on my side, I'll do a few things. I'll equip Mushroom to Scorpion Guardian. Mushroom Magic (A monster equipped with this card increases its Atk by 500.) May my scorpion attack your face down monster!

Zelda: It was worthless anyway. Now it's my turn. Draws card I end.

Luigi: Attack directly Scorpion Guardian.

Life points: Luigi: 8000 Zelda: 4500

Yoshi-Kirby: Zelda better get something good or she'll be out.

Zelda: Draws card I'm done.

AY: Is she crazy?

Luigi: Attack again Scorpion Guardian!

Life points: Luigi: 8000 Zelda: 1000

Zelda: Ok, it's time! Self Destruct Button! Self Destruct Button Magic (This card can't be negated by any other card and can only be activated when you have 7000 or more life points lower than your opponent. Destroy all cards on the field and you and your opponent's life points drop to 0.)

AY: Amazing!

Yoshi-Kirby: We can't have a tie. SUDDEN DEATH!

Life points: Luigi:100 Zelda: 100

Yoshi-Kirby: Simply said. Put all cards in their respective decks, shuffle them, and begin a new duel with only 100 life points. No attacking until both players have two turns. Zelda goes first. Winner wins the duel. NO TIES!

Zelda: I'll lay a monster down along with three other cards face down.

Luigi: Oh well, make your defenses. Fireball should end it. Fireball magic (Inflict 900 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

Zelda: CHEAP! Oh well, you won! Actual fireballs spin around Zelda Oh my...

Luigi wins the duel.

The next match is just a random match where I get to have some fun with them. Summoning stuff, destroying stuff. It'll be the funniest duel ever.


	8. YoshiKirby Hosts!

Yoshi-Kirby: It's me as your host again. AY is my partner here, and we're preparing a very hilarious match. It'll be between Yoshi and ABY. Great news to all. Cards have received upgrades, so previous monsters have changed.

AY: Oh ABY is definetely going to win.

Yoshi-Kirby: I will be like a god here, helping by tributing to me, or hurting by despising me. This will be the greatest match yet. Everything will be out of control, so don't expect the duel to be straight as I make a move after both duelist have one turn. AY shall be watching for any cheating of any sort. Now let's get to business here. First to come out is Yoshi. Just look at him smiling, as if he would have a choice due to his skull. Coming from the other walkway is ABY, with his deck at hand and a generous look.

Yoshi: I remember you ABY. You were in the Nintendo Kart tournament.

ABY: Ah, I remember that. We won and you were seriously hurt.

Yoshi: Let's see who has the better deck here. Let's go!

Yoshi-Kirby: You two know how this "Hosting" thing goes. Yoshi goes first because he's green.

AY: ...

ABY: ... Fine with me.

Yoshi: I play Genetic Yoshies, just like I did earlier. Genetic Yoshies Cont. magic (As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Green Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi" do not require the egg needed to summon its respective yoshi. Also, no tribute is required. This effect can be used by both players.) Then, I'll play Orange Yoshi. Orange Yoshi Earth/Reptile (Atk. 2000 Def. 1500) Effect: Destroy one monster on the field (regardless of position) when this monster is summoned successfully. Add half of its Atk to this monster. If this monster attacks monster with a Def lower than the Atk of this monster, calculate battle damage normally. This ends my turn.

ABY: Now for my turn, I'll play Red Yoshi! Red Yoshi Earth/Reptile (Atk. 1800 Def. 1700) Effect: Destroy one monster on the field (regardless of position) when this monster is summoned successfully. Add half of its Atk to this monster. If there is at least one monster on your opponents side of the field, this monster can attack twice in one turn. Orange Yoshi be gone! Now I have 2800 Atk, and I'll attack you directly.

Life points: Yoshi: 5200 ABY: 8000

Yoshi-Kirby: I shall increase both of your life points by 10000!

Life points: Yoshi: 15200 ABY: 18000

Yoshi: Nice! I'll play Call of the Yoshi God. Call of the Yoshi God Magic (Both players special summon as many monsters with the name "Yoshi" in its name from their hands. No summoning effects are activated. I have Angel Yoshi! Angel Yoshi Light/Reptile (Atk. 2600 Def. 2500) Effect: This card can be summoned without tribute if there is an "Atomic Black Yoshi" on your side of the field. When this card is summoned successfully, increase your life points by 2000. Well, what did you get?

ABY: Absolutely nothing, except for VolcanoYoshi! VolcanoYoshi Fire/Reptile (Atk. 2900 Def. 1000) Effect: When this monster attacks, calculate any battle damage without other card effects. Also, when this card attacks, decrease this monster's Atk down to 1000 until the end phase of your opponent's turn.

Yoshi: So we both got something beneficial. I'll end.

ABY: Your end is here. Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual! Just remember that card effects have changed. Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual Rit. Magic (This card is used to ritual summon "Atomic Black Yoshi" You can do one of the following: 1.(Offer monsters on the field with stars equal to 10 or more) 2. (Pay half your life points. Offer monsters on your side of the field with stars equal to 5 or more.) I'll pay half my life points, and offer Angel Yoshi as the tribute.

AY: Why me?

ABY: Summon my Atomic Black Yoshi! Atomic Black Yoshi Dark/Reptile (Atk. 3700 Def. 2900) Effect: When this card is ritual summoned successfully by the card "Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual", you may special summon one "Angel Yoshi" from your graveyard. This card is very cool, so this had to be in the effect. Now I have three grand monsters on the field! Then, I'll use Dark Energy Burst on Angel Yoshi! Dark Energy Burst Quick Play Magic (This card can only be played on "Angel Yoshi". Offer it as a tribute when this card is activated and special summon one "Dark Angel Yoshi" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. Here's Dark Angel Yoshi! Dark Angel Yoshi Dark/Reptile (Atk. 3500 Def. 3000) Effect: This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Dark Energy Burst". This card is unaffected by any of your opponent's spell, trap, or monster effects if there is an "Atomic Black Yoshi" on your side of the field. I'll attack your Angel Yoshi with my Dark Angel Yoshi, your Red Yoshi with Atomic Black Yoshi, then I'll end.

3500 2600 Angel Yoshi destroyed. Yoshi loses 900 life points.

3700 2800 Red Yoshi destroyed. Yoshi loses another 900 life points.

Life points: Yoshi: 13400 ABY: 9000

Yoshi-Kirby: Battle damage is doubled for this turn.

Yoshi: What?

Yoshi-Kirby: You got it. Battle damage is doubled! Not direct damage.

Yoshi: Alright then. What to do what to do... one card face down and this great card... Plasma Shield! Cont. Magic (Any damage done to the controller of this card's life points is halved.) I'll also lay a monster face down. That's all.

ABY: Ah I hate that shield! But still, your doom has arrived. I'll summon Angel Yoshi without tribute because I don't have to. Then, I'll use Rise of Ania Yoshi! Rise of Ania Yoshi Magic (This card is used to fusion summon Ania Yoshi. "Polymerization" can't be used.) I'll offer the two correct monsters, Atomic Black Yoshi and Angel Yoshi, to summon the ultimate of cards, Ania Yoshi! Ania Yoshi Light/Reptile (Atk. 5000 Def. 4500) Effect: This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Rise of Ania Yoshi". This card is unaffected by any opponent spell, trap, or monster effects. You may discard your whole hand to destroy all cards on the field (except this card). No effects are activated. You must have at least three cards in your hand to use this effect. The amount of damage this card inflicts is doubled. When this card is destroyed, special summon "Atomic Black Yoshi" and "Angel Yoshi" from your graveyard. Yes, one of the few 11 star monsters, but the greatest of them. I shall also equip Breaker Hammer to ensure maximum damage. Breaker Hammer Equip Magic (A monster equipped with this card inflicts battle damage when it attacks a defense position monster and destroys it.) I shall attack your face-down monster with Ania Yoshi.

Yoshi: Right before you destroy my Giant Shield, I'll equip this trap card called Tribute Destruction to him, destroying VolcanoYoshi and Dark Angel Yoshi as well. Giant Shield Earth/Rock (Atk. 0 Def. 2800) Effect: When this card is attacked, destroy it at the end of the turn. Any life point damage done to your opponent is calculated normally. Tribute Destruction Trap (When this card is activated, treat it as an equip magic card on one monster. If this monster is destroyed by a monster requiring a tribute as a result of battle, destroy all monsters on the field that required tributes.

5000 2800 Giant Shield destroyed. Yoshi loses 2200 2 4400 life points.

Life points: ABY: 9000 AY: 9000

Yoshi-Kirby: Uh, I don't know. AY, what do think I should put in.

AY: Uh, you should join the battle.

Yoshi-Kirby: That never crossed my mind, but too much for me to do one thing. Fine, I'll place a Brick Wall in between you both, and must be destroyed. Brick Wall (10000 life points. Attack to inflict damage upon it. No effects can be used against your opponent or this. What else to say?)

Yoshi: I'm not complaining! Thanks!

Yoshi-Kirby: I still hate your games though They're not violent and too "kiddy" for me. Probably for everyone!

Yoshi: ... Evil Eye Well, card face down for me. I'm finished.

ABY: I'll summon... wait, no I can't. I have to have Atomic Black Yoshi not Ania Yoshi. Oh well, I'll attack the wall, taking half of its life points.

Brick Wall: 5000 life points

Yoshi-Kirby: Each of you draw one card from your deck. This is a freebie draw.

Yoshi: Draws card, then draws another Yes! The card I need, Rainbow Ritual! Rainbow Ritual Rit. Magic (This card is used for ritual summoning "Rainbow Yoshi" Send 1 of each of the following cards from your deck, hand, or field. "Green Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Red Yoshi. Shuffle your deck afterwards."

ABY: I thought he could only be fusion summoned.

Yoshi: Pulling the correct cards. Well, remember the card upgrades? They added a ritual summon. You can find it exclusively in the "Nintendo Yoshi's Paradise" pack.

ABY: Oh, well, my cards are unique. You'd have to find them in "Yoshies, Kirbies, and Lots More" pack from Yoshi-Kirby.

Yoshi-Kirby: I created him, so he got twenty packs free that I made for him. Some of the rarest cards include: Ania Yoshi (Ultimate Rare), Rise of Ania Yoshi (Ultimate Rare) Atomic Black Yoshi (Ultimate Rare), Atomic Black Yoshi Ritual (Super Rare) Dark Energy Burst (Super Rare) Dark Angel Yoshi (Super Rare) Angel Yoshi (Super Rare). Well, those are the main super and ultimate rares. I have one more being made which can be found in my packs. It'll be ultimate rare, but it will also be on display. Now, back to the duel. Yoshi's move is still going.

Yoshi: Ok, anyways, Rainbow Yoshi! Rainbow Yoshi (Light/Reptile) (Atk. 4000 Def. 4000) Fusion: Three of the six pure colored yoshies (Green Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Red Yoshi) Effect: This card can only be ritual summoned by the effect of "Rainbow Ritual" or fusion summoned. When this card is ritual summoned, negate effects from magic, trap, or monster effects of your choice that would designate this card and destroy it. If this card is fusion summoned, destroy one monster on the field. Inflict direct damage to you and your opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster. This card can't be chosen for this effect.

ABY: And I'm supposed to be afraid?

Yoshi: I don't think so. But, you will be after I add Rainbow Blade to increase his Atk by 1500! Rainbow Blade Equip Magic (This card can only be equipped to "Rainbow Yoshi". Increase the Atk of the equipped monster by 1500.) Stop that!

ABY: Ahem... the wall? Can you NOT SEE IT?

Yoshi: Good-Bye wall! Attack it my Rainbow Yoshi.

Brick wall destroyed.

ABY: Well, here goes my grand finale to finish you off.

Yoshi: What are you talking about?

ABY: Well, since I have at least three cards in my hand...

Yoshi: Your point...?

ABY: I discard my whole hand... to destroy all cards possible on the field!

Yoshi: No! You just didn't!

ABY: I did. Now, since you're Rainbow Yoshi is vulnerable, I'll attack it!

5000 4000 Rainbow Yoshi destroyed. Yoshi loses 1000 life points.

Life points: Yoshi: 8000 ABY: 9000

Yoshi: I despise you.

Yoshi-Kirby: Hey! I do the despising around here. Now, it's my move to do something evil. Here it is. Let's finish this battle!

A red aurora brightens over the field and begins to black out. The field shakes and turns red. The field and its surrounding are glowing red.

Yoshi-Kirby: All damage, including magic, trap, and monster effects, is multiplied by 10!

Yoshi: YOU'RE KIDDING?

Yoshi-Kirby: No joking here. It's your move Yoshi.

Yoshi: Card face-down. It'll be your nightmare if you attack it.

ABY: Ok, gotta be safe here. However, since Ania Yoshi negates effects used upon him, I'll attack your face down monster.

Yoshi: Bad move! You destroyed my Napalm, inflicting direct damage! Napalm Dark/Fire (Atk. 1300 Def. 1200) Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, inflict 700 points of direct damage to your opponents life points. Also, search your deck for one "Napalm" and special summon it to the field.

Life points: Yoshi: 8000 ABY: 2000

ABY: Well, I'll equip another Breaker Hammer to Ania Yoshi and end.

Yoshi: You're in the perfect spot for me. If you attack, you lose! I'll lose as well, then it'll go to sudden death since Yoshi-Kirby allows no ties.

Yoshi-Kirby: You got that right.

AY: This is tense! Even though this isn't for a spot in the championship, I don't want ABY's undefeated streak to end.

Yoshi: Anyways, it's still my move. Thinks I end.

ABY: I'm good at sudden deaths! However, I'm thinking of a better way. I'm done.

Yoshi: I don't know what you're thinking, but it shouldn't help.

ABY: Oh, it'll help.

Yoshi: It's still my move! ... I'm done.

ABY: Ok... anyways, this duel is over I have 3 cards in my hand!

Yoshi: No!

ABY: I'll discard them to destroy Napalm!

Yoshi: How dare you!

ABY: Direct attack for 5000 multiplied by 10... 50000 life points!

Life points: Yoshi: 0 ABY: 2000

ABY wins the duel.

ABY: Great duel, and I love Ania Yoshi. There's almost no stopping it.

Yoshi: Why did you host this Yoshi-Kirby.

Yoshi-Kirby: I gotta have some fun too.

AY: ABY! ABY!

ABY: Please AY, no chanting like that.

AY: Sorry.

Ok, very happy for the new reviews. Now I'll answer some questions. Someone was asking "Do I have something against angels?" The answer is "No". It's just that, well, um, hey I made Angel Yoshi.

ABY, AY, SKK, and AKK are messed up. They're actually going to be Nintendo characters one day. I've set a lifetime goal of achieving this. ABY WILL be introduced to Nintendo. They also revolve around Yoshi and Kirby.

Thanks for the nice review whoever gave me one last. The name was like Dark Dragon or something. I forgot.

The next duel will be in the tournament. It'll be between Yoshi and Fox. I know I know, there isn't any plot. Well there will be one. I'm waiting until I finish the current tournament. What? You thought I was going to end it at the tournament? Of course not.


	9. Change of plans!

Yoshi-Kirby: And now we're back for the second match of the semi-finals. It's between Fox and Yoshi.

AY: What a match this will be. I'll be at the betting corner.

Yoshi-Kirby: Who will win between machines and reptiles? Well, that'll be settled. We're pretty sure who AY will bet for. Let's see her down at the betting corner.

AY: Put 10,000 on Yoshi.

Yoshi-Kirby: Well, self-explanatory. Maybe a little too self-explanatory. Let's go to the dueling area to start this thing.

(Wow, in real life, my brain just went out.)

Fox enters the arena, but where's Yoshi? Everyone waits a minute, but no response.

Yoshi-Kirby: Well, uh...

Everything goes black... then, everyone appears in a dark open area.

Yoshi-Kirby: This is odd everyone. Very odd...

AY: I don't know what's going on, but since I can morph this story around, I'll try this.

The area begins to change, but it remains back to the dark area.

Yoshi-Kirby: Ok, I don't know what's going on.

ABY, looking determined, is ready for anything. Then again, everything is black, and all returns to normal.

Yoshi-Kirby: Ok...

AY: Uh... wait! What's that over there?

In the distance, new people arrive. It appears to be Chamelion Yoshi (CY), VolcanoYoshi (VY), Seismic Yoshi (SY), Tsunami Yoshi (TY), ElectroYoshi (EY), and for some odd reason, Pikachu is there as well, and they all have cards.

Yoshi-Kirby: With the update of cards, it looks like a few friends of mine have joined. Here's how we'll do this. They will be in the tournament, but they must go against another first. It shall go as shown:

CY vs. VY (Camoflauge against Fire)

SY vs. TY (Weaving of Wings)

EY vs. Pikachu (Electric Mayhem)

AY: Well, let's review who is in the most recent matchup. It goes as the following:

Luigi vs. Zelda (Different Dimension Clash)

Yoshi vs. Fox (Reptile vs. Machine)

ABY vs. SKK (Yoshi-Kirby Clash)

Yoshi-Kirby: However, CY vs. VY and others come first.

After all the talking is done, Yoshi is seen coming out.

Yoshi: I was in the bathroom. What did I miss?


	10. CY vs VY part 1

Ok, just got a review. I will again explain why these yoshies are in here. It's my destiny to make my new yoshi series into a reality. This helps to spread the idea around. Ok... now that's settled (I hope), I shouldn't be expecting the following question : "What's with the yoshies?" Here's my answer, and now I'm going to start the first duel. This is for a match in the semi-finals.

I have updated, once again, the card info. I like doing this because it makes me think of new ideas.

Yoshi-Kirby: Well, after the odd dimension distortion incident, we have six new duelists. Our first match will be between the sneaky Chamelion Yoshi (CY) and the raging VolcanoYoshi (VY). AY, who do think will win?

AY: It isn't all about brute power. It's strategy that counts. This would include counter-attacks, magic and trap strength, etc. CY has this easy.

Yoshi-Kirby: Well, we don't know VY. He can pull out anything. We'll just have to wait and find out while our combatants enter the area.

CY: Ah, my first tournament. VY will be no match for me.

VY: This is it. It's all or none.

Yoshi-Kirby: The duel is officially starting. To decide who goes first, I, in real life, will roll a die. This will ensure fair results.

CY: 4 VY: 2

Life points set to 8000, CY goes first.

CY: To start off, I'll play the magic card Camoflauge to increase my chances of surviving an attack. Camoflauge Magic/Cont. (When your opponent attacks a face-down defense position monster, flip a coin and call it. If your opponent calls it wrong, negate the attack of that monster. This effect is optional and can be used on each attacking monster.) Then, I'll set a monster in face-down defense and end.

VY: You've already started out deadly CY, but I'll activate Lava Flow to help out all my Fire monsters. Lava Flow Magic/Cont. (Increase the Atk. and Def. of all Pyro and FIRE monsters on the field by 400.) For my next move, I'll summon Bomberang to the field. Bomberang Fire/Machine/Effect (Atk. 1400 Def. 1300) Effect: This card may attack twice during the same battle phase. If it uses this effect, during the second battle phase, destroy the monster it attacks after damage calculation. Destroy this card if it uses this effect. Wow, that was a long effect, but anyway, I'll attempt to attack that card. I choose heads for the coin toss.

Flips coin... Heads!

CY: Great, you attacked my Camo-Snake, and Lava Flow helped you destroy it. Camo-Snake Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1500 Def. 1500) Effect: If this face-up card does not attack this turn, this card can't be targeted as an attack during your opponent's next turn.

VY: Best of all, Bomberang isn't destroyed.

CY: Oh well, it's my move now. Card face-down, monster in defense, end turn.

VY: Well, Camoflauge isn't helping you much. I'll attack...

CY: Not so fast. Since you declared an attack, I'll activate Water Shield!

VY: What! Not that!

Water ShieldMagic/Quick Play (You can only activate this card when a FIRE monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks. For this turn, all FIRE monsters on your opponent's side of the field have an Atk. of 0. Your opponent's attack still continues after activation of this card.

CY: Best of all, you attacked my Giant Transforming Rock. Giant Transforming Rock Earth/Rock/Effect

(Atk. 0 Def. 2000) Flip: After this card is flipped, you may choose one card attribute. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, this monster becomes that attribute. I choose Fire as the attribute, giving this card a defense boost!

Life points: CY: 8000 VY: 6000

VY: Meh! I'm done.

CY: Time for some fun. I'll sacrifice my Giant Transforming Rock for myself, Chamelion Yoshi! Chamelion Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 2300 Def. 1900) Effect: If this card doesn't attack during your turn, then during your opponent's next turn, this monster can't attacked or designated as a target for a magic, trap, or a monster effect. Yes, I'm a very evil card. I'll attack the Bomberang, thus, destroying it.

2300 1800 Bomberang destroyed. VY loses 500 life points.

Life points: CY: 8000 VY: 5500

VY: Grrrr... Ding! Idea! I'll summon Napalm #2 and use Skill Swap!

CY: Gah!

Napalm #2 Fire/Pyro/Effect (Atk. 1600 Def. 1000) Effect: When this card is on the field and it's removed from play by a card effect, inflict 2000 damage to your opponents life points.

Skill Swap Magic/Norm. (Select one effect monster on your and your opponent's side of the field. As long as one of the two monsters remain face-up on the field, their effects are swapped.

VY: I'll end, and since I didn't attack, you can't hurt me!

CY: Well, CY is practically useless without his effect, but...

VY looks like he knows something bad will happen.

CY: Now since I have this new effect, I can use this card with ease. I'll play Soul Eradication!

Soul Eradication Magic/Norm. (During this turn, all monsters used for tributes are removed from play instead of going to the graveyard. Now I'll offer my Chamelion Yoshi as a tribute for a second one! Also, you take 2000 damage! Chamelion Yoshi Look up for details

Life points: CY: 8000 VY: 3500

VY: Well, Napalm #2 is still safe from attack. I'll set a monster face-down and I'm done.

CY: If only Skill Drain was real in this world... Well, I'm done. I can't do a thing.

VY: Well you could've attacked my face-down card, but Now I'm offering my face-down card Fire Tornado and Napalm #2 as tributes for VolcanoYoshi. Fire Tornado Fire/Pyro (Atk. 1800 Def. 1000) A giant tornado of fire that destroys everything in its path.

VolcanoYoshi Fire/Pyro/Effect (Atk. 2700 Def. 1800) Effect: When this card attacks, it is switched to defense position at the end of your turn. Any monster attacked by this card is destroyed, regardless of position or effects. Since I can't attack your monster, I end.

CY: Well, this is like a current pause in the game. I can't do a thing either. I must end.

VY: Well Chamelion Yoshi, you're playing great.

CY: You are too.

VY: But all good things must come to an end. I use the ultimate magic card, Worldly Destruction. Worldly Destruction Magic (All cards on the field and hand are sent to the graveyard. If another "Worldly Destruction" was sent to the graveyard, remove all affected cards from play instead. In addition, each player draws one card. Any damage this turn is 0.) Yes, it's a powerful card, but it's the only way to clear the field. Then, I'll summon a monster face-down and I end.

CY: Well, that wiped the field clean. This isn't going to end soon, and I mean that. I'll summon my great Seismic Worm. Seismic Worm Earth/Insect (Atk. 1900 Def. 900) A giant worm that rips the land to pieces. He's quite the beast, especially when he's equipped with the Diamond Drillhead. Diamond Drillhead Magic/Equip (This card can only be equipped to "Seismic Worm." Increase the Atk of the equipped monster by 600 points. When this card attacks a defense position monster who's Def is lower than the Atk of the attacking monster, inflict damage to your opponent's life points. Damage done in this way is doubled.)

VY: Oh my... I'm dead..., or am I?

What will happen next? Will VolcanoYoshi be defeated or can he withstand the attack? Find out next chapter.


	11. CY vs VY part 2

Ok, time to answer another e-mail. The reason why cards like Goomba, Koopa, etc. aren't used currently is simple. My created yoshies would not be familiar with the cards. Every deck so far contained items that were from their world to say. Just think of a real series of cards. If you have any questions, put it on a review, since I enjoy getting good reviews.

So far, we have Chamelion Yoshi (CY) going against VolcanoYoshi (VY). With CY still at 8000 and VY at 3500, VY is barely hanging on. On the field, CY has a Seismic Worm with 2500 Atk, and VY has a monster face-down. Since the Seismic Worm will deal double damage due to the equipment on it, this could be over. Let's go down to the field.

CY: Your doom is here my friend. Seismic Worm, attack!

VY: Luckily, I had this unique trap card in my hand called Lava Blast. Lava Blast Trap (This card can only be activated by discarding it from your hand when your opponent would do damage this turn. Prevent all damage that you would take this turn. Your opponent takes damage equal to the amount of damage you would have taken.) Although my monster is destroyed, the problem is, it has no defense. It's zero! You take 2500 x2, therefore you just took 5000!

CY: Curses lie beyond the shell of hope.

CY:3000 VY: 3500

CY: Well, it's your move, but remember. My Seismic Worm has 2500 Atk and a Fairy Meteor Crush effect.

VY: I won't need much. You'll be done for soon. By the way, how'd you get a Seismic Worm? That's SY trademark card, as well as the Diamond Drillhead.

CY: He had too many of each, so I swapped a nice trade with him.

VY: Anyway, this next card was my luckiest draw. I play Volcanic Destruction! Volcanic Destruction Magic (Pay 1000 life points. Destroy all monsters whose Def is 1500 or less. If an amount of monsters are destroyed in this way, select one of them. Your opponent takes damage equal to its original Atk.

CY: Evil you will be...

CY: 1100 VY: 2500

VY: But I'm not done. I'll summon Flame Magician, and attack your life points, thus, ending this duel. Flame Magician Fire/Spellcaster/Effect (Atk:1600 Def: 800) Effect: Whenever you or your opponent plays a Fire card, increase the Atk of this card by 200 for each card until the end of the turn.

Game set: VolcanoYoshi wins

VY: That one card was the changing point in this.

CY: I can't believe you pulled that off. Powerful cards with trickery work great. I hope you prevail in the future matches.

That's the end of this duel. Next is


	12. Rematch of Luigi and Zelda

I have two things to say. I don't see how somebody can get the idea that these are real Yu-gi-oh cards, except for maybe a few, if that. Also, the only reason I am using my own created yoshies in these stories is to express the new idea that nobody has thought of. The more people I can get to accept them, the higher chance I have at getting it to Nintendo and put them in a game. If this doesn't make sense, just let me know. But, for now, Zelda is wanting a rematch with Luigi after that last duel with them. So, that's what this chapter is about. Who will win. After this, the tournament will be back on the road.

AY will be a host with this. That will NOT change.

Ah yes, cards have received new updates and things like that again, now that I'm more familiar with Mario characters. So, here we go!

Yoshi-Kirby: It's been a while, but we're back to the Yu-gi-oh tournament. Recently, Chamelion Yoshi was put to shame in the last match, giving VolcanoYoshi a chance in the quarter-finals. Anyway, here we go. We see Zelda and Luigi making their ways down to the dueling table.

Luigi: So you're the person that beat Princess Peach is it? Well, balance beats all.

Zelda: If your majesty was that weak, then you're nothing to me! Let's do this.

Life points set to 8000. Luigi goes first.

AY: We'll just see who's better between these two.

Luigi: For my first move, I'll play Paragoomba. Paragoomba Wind/Beast/Effect (Atk. 1600 Def. 800) Effect: At anytime during the battle phase, if this card is attacked, you may negate the attack by returning this card to the owner's hand. This effect can only be applied when this card is attacked. I'll also lay two cards face-down. That ends it for me.

Zelda: Well, lucky for me, I drew something I like to call Sorcery Absorption, and I'll activate it right now! Sorcery Absorption Magic/Cont. (Whenever a player activates a spell or trap card, increase the controller of that card's life points by 500. I'll lay three cards face-down, and I'm done.

Luigi: Well, obviously if I attack, you have something to stop it. That is, unless, I can find a way to stop it. For now, I'll summon Goomba and I end. Goomba Earth/Beast (Atk. 1600 Def. 900) That'll be all for now.

Zelda: Wow, you are a pawn compared to a queen in Chess... You never take any risks. I'll summon Giant Scorpion, which I will call a nightmare to you. Giant Scorpion Dark/Insect/Effect (Atk. 1800 Def. 1400) Effect: When this monster is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, or flipped face-up, you lose 1000 life points. This card can't attack. When this card is attacked, this card isn't destroyed the first time it is attacked in a turn (Damage calculation is applied normally). Instead, the attacking monster gets a poison counter. A creature with a poison counter loses 200 Atk points for each poison counter on it. When a creature has 3 poison counters on it at anytime, it is destroyed. It's a great defender as you have to have two monsters to kill it. That's all I can do this turn.

Luigi: 8000 Zelda: 7000

Luigi: Well, it doesn't say it can't be targeted by effects, so I'll sacrifice my Paragoomba for Green Yoshi! Green Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1800 Def. 1300) Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you may destroy one monster on the field. If so, add half of its original Atk to this creature. Increase the Atk and Def of any card with "Yoshi" in its name by 500 (This card is not included in the effect). If Green Yoshi Egg was used to summon this creature, search your deck for a Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, or Orange Yoshi, reveal it, and put it in your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards. Obviously, I'll destroy your Giant Scorpion, which gives Green Yoshi an Atk of 2700! Now, attack!

Zelda: Ha! I fooled you! I activate Mystic Blast! Trap (You can only activate this card when you take 3000 or less damage during the battle phase this turn. Negate all damage to you this turn. Inflict the same amount of life points you would've taken to your opponents and increase your life points equal to the amount of damage your opponent takes with this effect this turn. Plus, I gain another 500 due to Sorcery Absorption.

AY: Ooooh... That's gotta hurt!

Luigi: 5300 Zelda: 10200

Luigi: Well, in that case, I'll activate Random Blaze. Random Blaze Magic (Roll a six-sided die. If the result is a 1, you take 1500 points of damage. If it's a 2-6, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the result of the die roll x 400. Well, here goes... After this I'm done.

Remember the fact I use a real die for this. Rolling... 4

AY: That's an easy 1600 damage. Nice job by Luigi. He also gains 500 for that magic card.

Luigi: 5800 Zelda: 8600

Zelda: I am the master of magic and trap cards dang it. Well, here's another Sorcery Absorption on the field, which means we now gain 1000 life points for each magic and trap card we play. I also gained 500 for playing another one of these. Now, I'll summon my Octorok. Octorok Fiend/Dark/Effect (Atk. 1500 Def. 1600) Effect: You may switch this card to defense mode at anytime (including your opponent's turn or when summoned face-up attack mode. Then, I'll equip it with a personal favorite, the Soulclamp. Soulclamp Magic/Equip (A monster equipped this card increases its Atk by 300 and decreases its Def by 200. When the equipped creature is removed from the field, draw a card and return this card back to the owner's hand. Soulclamp can't be the target of opponent's magic, trap, or monster effects.Now, because I can, I'll switch it to defense, and I end. Remember, I just got 1500 life points there.

Luigi: 5800 Zelda: 10100

AY: That there just pretty much nullified that Random Blaze.

Luigi: My turn for some fun... I got this card from my good friend Yoshi, it's called Genetic Yoshies. Genetic Yoshies Magic/Cont. (Green Yoshi, Red, Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi do not need their corresponding eggs to have the egg effect. Also, they require no tributes to normal summon them. This makes it where my eggs are useless. However, they can still be used for this. Also, I just gained 1000. Next, I'll play Yoshi's Blessed Blade, pretty much making my Green Yoshi the controller of this game. Yoshi's Blessed Blade Magic/Equip (A monster equipped with card increases its Atk and Def by 800. If equipped to a monster with "Yoshi" in its name, its unaffected by spells, traps, or monster effects your opponent controls.

AY: I need to get ABY one of those.

Luigi: Now with a 3500 Atk and safeguard around it, attack! This turn total, I gained 2000 life points.

Zelda: Well, wrong again. I'll activate another Mystic Blast. What a powerful card it is...

AY: Painful! That's devastating. However, Luigi's two magic cards reduced it to 1500, but Zelda increases her life points even more.

Luigi: 4300 Zelda: 14600

Zelda: Now it's time to plan your doom. He may be safeguarded, but I can still prevent damage to me. Just remember I can still have one more Mystic Blast in this deck, but for now, I'll play a monster face-down for now, and that ends my turn.

Luigi: OH YES! THE CARD I NEEDED! I play New Revolution! New Revolution Magic (Add up every player's life points, then distribute them evenly among the players, rounding down to the nearest 50.) Also, I gain an additional 1000. I will now end my turn.

Luigi: 10450 Zelda: 9450

Zelda: Well, that didn't go my way. I'll flip up my Golem of the Cards, letting me find a single card of my choice from my deck. Golem of the Cards Earth/Rock/Effect (Atk. 300 Def. 1900) Effect: Flip: Search your deck for a card, reveal it, and put it into your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

I think I'll go with this card. I better save it for later. I'm done with my turn.

Luigi: Well, this goes perfectly! To try to end this soon, I'll play one of the greatest cards of the Mushroom Kingdom series, Last Strands of life! Last Strands of Life Magic/Cont. (All players' life points become 1000. As long as this card remains on the field, each player may only have a maximum of 2 creature out on the field at the same time. Also, neither player may increase their life points above 2000.) I also gain 1000. Green Yoshi, obliterate the golem! Then, I'll set a card face-down.

(Golem of the Cards FREAKEN OBLITERATED! No life point damage)

Zelda: Well, now I have no creatures. All I can do is set a card face-down and I'll end.

Luigi: Ok, KILL HER!

Zelda: Well, I would die, but remember the card I got with the golem?

Luigi: You're not!

Zelda: Yes... MYSTIC BLAST!

Luigi: Ha! You wish, I activate Counterspell! Counterspell trap/counter (Pay 900 life points. Negate the activation of a spell, trap, or monster card and destroy it.

(Magic the Gathering fans that are reading this, I couldn't think of another name off my mind. Counterspell is such a fun card...)

Luigi: Well, You die!

Zelda: Dang it! Battleship flies into the stage, magnetically bonding to Zelda, so yeah...

Duel decided. Luigi wins... again

Ok, for some people out there, like I said, the yoshi generation is here to get others to support it. However, just to get some people off my back, another dimensional hole comes in and mysteriously sucks up CY, VY, SY, TY, EY, and Pikachu back to Atomo World. So, on Atomo World...

Pikachu: Pika!

CY, VY, SY, TY, EY: Attacks Pikachu

Ok away from that. The next match will be coming some point in time. It's between Yoshi and Fox. It'll be one heck of a match


	13. Yoshi vs Fox

Well, finally most of the yoshies have been removed from the story except for ABY and AY. The other yoshies mauled Pikachu and possibly put him to sleep, if you know what I mean. Anyway, continuing in the semi-finals, Yoshi, the master of beatdown and delicacy, goes against Fox, the leader of swift and quick attacks. Who will advance? Well, there's only one way to find out. Read on into this.

Yoshi-Kirby: Welcome back people! The battleship slamming into Zelda has been removed from the stadium and Zelda is gone for a while under my guess. Let's go to AY on how this might turn out.

AY: Thanks YK, I think this will be very close with no clear winner. Yoshi might have those big effects, but Fox has the same thing. Neither of them rely on their magic and traps as much as their creatures, so this might be a straight up fight. Let's go down to the field and get this party started.

YK (Yoshi-Kirby): Uh, AY, where and why did you get party stuff for a duel?

AY: It's for after the duel if Yoshi can defeat Fox. It'll be his 100th straight victory if you don't include his match with ABY.

YK: Anyway, let's go down to the arena, where we see them both entering with their decks in new card sleeves. That's a new addition!

Life points set to 8000, Yoshi will go first

(Obviously, I dislike Yoshi speaking in the yoshi language stuff. It confuses me, so he speaks normal English because that's how it should be.)

Yoshi: I'll start off with my key card to victory, Genetic Yoshies. Genetic Yoshies Magic/Cont. (Green Yoshi, Red, Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi do not need their corresponding eggs to have the egg effect. Also, they require no tributes to normal summon them.) I'll end there with just that card out.

Fox: Well, this will give me a chance to start off with a good lead. I'll play Skirmisher Tank to attack your life points directly for a lot! Skirmisher Tank Earth/Machine/Effect (Atk. 1400 Def. 1500) Effect: When this card is normal summoned and attacks your opponent's life points before the end of the turn it was summoned, inflict an extra 1000 points of damage to that opponent's life points. That's a whopping 2400, so I'll attack!

AY: Wow, a first move attack that cuts more than a quarter off the life points. Very impressive.

Yoshi: 5600 Fox: 8000

Yoshi: That was quite painful, so here's what I'm going to do back. I'll summon my Green Yoshi since it requires no tributes.Green Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1800 Def. 1300) Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you may destroy one monster on the field. If so, add half of its original Atk to this creature. Increase the Atk and Def of any card with "Yoshi" in its name by 500 (This card is not included in the effect). If Green Yoshi Egg was used to summon this creature, search your deck for a Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, or Orange Yoshi, reveal it, and put it in your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards. Your Skirmisher Tank gets eaten, making Green Yoshi have an Atk of 2500. Now, I'll equip it with Crazed Appetite, making it your doom. Crazed Appetite Magic/Equip (This card can only be equipped to Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, or Pink Yoshi. Increase the Atk of the equipped creature by 400. Equipped creature attacks each turn if able. Whenever equipped creature destroys a creature and sends it to the graveyard as a result of battle, place an egg token on Crazed Appetite. Also, equipped creature has an additional effect of "Remove an egg counter from Crazed Appetite; increase the Atk of this monster by 500 until the end of the turn." If this card is destroyed, the equipped card is also destroyed. Wow that's a long effect, but it has 2900 Atk, so I'll strike back at you for 500 more!

AY: I think that was better. Even though it's stuck attacking and the equip card is vulnerable to destruction, he'll never forget to not make it attack.

Yoshi: 5600 Fox: 5100

Fox: Well, that was quite annoying. I have no option but to set a card in face-down defense and end.

Yoshi: Well joy! I now summon Pink Yoshi! Pink Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1600 Def. 2000) Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you may destroy one monster on the field. If so, add half of its original Atk to this creature. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Blue Yoshi has: During your standby phase, gain control of a creature an opponent controls until the end phase of that turn. Now, I'll attack you with both of them, thus, bringing you down to 100 life points! I don't know why they banned the Yoshi Group, but thankful they didn't.

Yoshi-Kirby: What is the definition of banned? To me, all is legal in the cards.

Yoshi: 5600 Fox: 100

Fox: You won't finish me like this! Thankfully I drew the card Swarm of Arwings to get all three of them in my hand on the field in defense. Swarm of Arwings Magic/Quick-Play (Special summon any number of Arwings from your hand on the field in face-up attack of defense position.) Arwing Wind/Machine/Effect (Atk. 2000 Def. 1900) Effect: This card gets an additional 300 Atk and Def points if Great Fox is on the field. You may have up to 5 of these in a deck instead of 3. Well, for now I'll be spared a turn, so I'll end with another card face-down.

Yoshi: You may be spared a turn in your belief, but now I summon yet another creature by the name of Blue Yoshi! Blue Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1900 Def. 1800) Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you may destroy one monster on the field. If so, add half of its original Atk to this creature. As long as this card is face-up on the field, Pink Yoshi can attack directly unless there's a creature on your opponent's side of the field with an attack greater than it.

Fox: Before you do her effect, I'll activate Sleepy Haze to stop her ability. Sleepy Haze Trap (Target creature loses all abilities (includes summoning effects) until end of the turn.

Yoshi: Well fine then. I'll have each of them destroy an Arwing due to Green Yoshi's effect. Also, Green Yoshi gets an egg counter. I'll end my turn there.

Fox: You may think this is over, but it's not. I'll play Distress Signal to summon my Great Fox from my deck. Distress Signal Magic/Quick-Play (Remove 3 Arwings in your graveyard or deck from the game. Special summon one Great Fox from your hand or deck to the field. If played from your deck, shuffle it afterwards. Great Fox Wind/Machine/Effect (Atk. 2700 Def. 2700) Effect: This card can only be damaged by pyro or machine type monsters and can only be affected by pyro and machine type monster effects. You may summon Arwing and Landmaster Tank from your hand for no tribute. By offering a machine type monster as a tribute, you may destroy one monster on the field (regardless of position), or negate the activation of an effect of a card and destroy it. (You may also sacrifice this card for the effect.) Also, I'll summon an Arwing, which gets that additional 300 Atk points and destroy your Pink Yoshi, doing a small 200, but then I'll sacrifice it since it's a machine to destroy your Green Yoshi. Finally, I'll have my Great Fox attack your Blue Yoshi, thus destroying it and inflicting an extra 800, doing a 1000. I'll end my onslaught there.

Yoshi: 4600 Fox: 100

Yoshi: That's a nasty effect, and I only have a few, if any, machines or pyro monsters. All I can do now is set a monster face-down and end.

Fox: The tide of battle has now turned for now. I'll attack your face-down monster.

Yoshi: Well, so much for my card. However, it allows me to summon a yoshi to the field. It's Yoshi's Disciple! Yoshi's Disciple Spellcaster/Earth/Effect (Atk. 1000 Def. 1200) Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you may special summon Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, or Pink Yoshi from your deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards. I choose Blue Yoshi as my card.

Fox: Well I suppose I end.

Yoshi: Now it's time for some fun. I'll play Psychic Blast, leading to step one of your doom. Psychic Blast Magic (Offer one Blue Yoshi on your side of the field as a tribute. Search your deck for a creature eight stars or less and special summon it in attack or defense position. Shuffle your deck afterwards. I choose Green Yoshibot! Green Yoshibot Earth/Machine/Effect (Atk. 2600 Def. 2500) When this card is summoned successfully, you may offer this monster as a tribute to search your deck for a creature and special summon it to the field, then shuffle your deck. Obviously, I'll tribute it for Black Yoshibot! Black Yoshibot Dark/Machine/Effect (Atk. 2700 Def. 2700) Effect: This card is unaffected by opponent's spell, trap, and monster effects. When this card destroys a creature, you may special summon a creature from your hand with "Yoshibot" in its name in face-up attack or defense position. (Another Black Yoshibot can't be chosen for the effect Since they match out and can't be affected, you're in trouble. I'll choose Red Yoshibot as my other card. Red Yoshibot Light/Machine/Effect (Atk. 2500 Def. 2500) Effect: By taking direct damage from an opponent's attack, you may negate all damage done to this card. I'll attack with my Black Yoshibot, destroying them both, then I'll kill you with the Red one.

Duel Decided: Yoshi wins!

Fox: Who knew that I could live so long on so little?

Yoshi: I will admit, that was a good duel going half-way in. Good game, I'll have to face Luigi next.

Yoshi-Kirby: Well, despite the fact for some of you, ABY, which is one of my yoshies, must face my friend's character, Shadow Kitsune Kirby (SKK). These two are still in the tournament sadly, but I have no option but to go on. I'm sure it will be full of action. That's all I can say and that match is next.

AY: GO ABY!

Yoshi-Kirby: Ok AY calm down. There's still time between the matches, so go spend some time with him. Remember, ABY vs. SKK is next.


	14. ABY vs SKK

Once again, another duel in the tournament. Also, do these stars show up on the stories? If not, oh my...

Yoshi-Kirby: Welcome back to the Yu-gi-oh tournament. In our last duel, Yoshi handed it to Fox in the beginning down to 100, but Fox never gave up, hanging on for many turns later, just to face the Black Yoshibot and be destroyed. It's a great match to say, but now we must move on to the next match. It's between two of the created characters, but the biggest of them. It's Atomic Black Yoshi (ABY) and Shadow Kitsune Kirby (SKK). I expect this to be a massive match of endurance and power, as ABY is slow, yet devastating. SKK is quick and controlling, keeping her opponent suppressed down and wear out their life points slowly. How will these two match? Well, we'll ask their counterparts AY and Angel Kitsune Kirby (AKK). AY, what do you think?

AY: This match will be close, but ABY might have the advantage with the new addition of cards to his deck.

Yoshi-Kirby: Do you remember the fact that SKK is a suppressor of her opponent, keeping them low on things they need.

AY: Well I know ABY. He's always determined to win and won't stop at it. I've seen him do many miracles from little hope.

Yoshi-Kirby: Well, that's your side of the story, so let's go see what AKK says.

AKK: SKK, being a controller of the field, will hold out and win.

Yoshi-Kirby: Remember AKK, ABY is a legend. His powerful cards come from the Yoshi Generation, a special pack that he even made!

AKK: It's not completely in the power if you can't use it. SKK has this won.

Yoshi-Kirby: Just as I predicted, AY chooses ABY, and AKK chooses SKK. Let's go down to the field. ABY and SKK both enter at the same time with determined faces and ready to shred the other's deck. Let's go down to the arena. Oh, and just for fun...

Boulders rain down on Mario

Mario: Mama Mia! (or however you spell it)

Yoshi-Kirby: Wooo, that was fun! Anyway, let's get this on.

ABY: I know you duel quite well SKK. May luck with you as the power of ABY affects your deck and cause mass destruction.

SKK: Well ABY, you know nothing of suppression. I'll ensure you get nothing out.

Life points set to 8000. SKK goes first.

SKK: Alright, to start off, I'll play the magic card, Suppressed Field. Suppressed Field Magic/Cont. (As long as this card remains on the field, monsters spaces are reduced by one and magic/trap spaces are reduced by one. I'll also set a monster face-down and end.

ABY: A nice start for you, but I'll ensure that it doesn't last long. I play ABY's Atomic Blast to destroy your face-down monster. ABY's Atomic Blast Magic (Destroy one card on the field.) A nice effect for a common card, and I'll play Volcanic Spider and attack your life points directly. Volcanic Spider Fire/Insect (Atk. 1700 Def. 1500) A greater start for me, I'll set a card face-down and end.

ABY: 8000 SKK: 6300

SKK: I see what you mean by mass destruction. I'll set another monster face-down and I end.

ABY: Things will continue to grow bad for you as time passes. The power or radiation defeats all. I'll play Camo-Snake to help shield my side of the field. Camo-Snake Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1500 Def. 1400) Effect: If this card doesn't attack during your turn, then during your opponent's next turn, this monster can't attacked or designated as a target for a magic, trap, or a monster effect.

SKK: I see that you use all the attributes of the generation.

ABY: Yes I do. Volcanic Spider, attack!

SKK: Well, Say hello to my Spiked Wall. Spiked Wall Earth/Rock (Atk. 1000 Def. 2100) You take 400.

ABY: 7600 SKK: 6300

ABY: Well dang... I end there.

SKK: Well, I'll be fine until you summon something over 2100 Atk. There's nothing I can do, so I'm done.

ABY: Well, I'm ready to have fun.

SKK: I hope your definition of "fun" is the same as mine.

ABY: You mean, cause mass destruction and kill everything? I doubt that's your definition. I play Atomic Destruction. Atomic Destruction Magic/Cont. (When this card is activated, destroy all cards on the field. Each player takes damage equal to the number of cards on the field x 500. As long as this card remains on the field, the field has five radiation counters (This does not take up monster or magic/trap spaces). For each radiation counter on the field, each creature loses 100 Atk and Def points. You may remove a radiation counter from the field during your turn. If you do, destroy 1 monster on each side of the field. When this card is removed from the field, remove all radiation counters from the field during each of your standby phases.) Dang that's a long effect, but Camo-Snake stays because it can't be targeted. Also, we each take 2000 damage. I'll end my turn there.

SKK: Well the Suppressed Field is gone, so I'll just set a monster face-down and end.

ABY: 5600 SKK: 4300

ABY: Well I'll sacrifice my Camo-Snake for Tsunami Shark. Tsunami Shark Water/Aqua (Atk. 2500 Def. 1900) Actually, it only has 2000 attack, but it's still enough. Attack!

SKK: Well it was just another Spiked Wall.

ABY: Well, I'm done.

SKK: This isn't helping! I'll set another monster face-down and end.

ABY: I'll now equip Tsunami Shark with Tide of Razors. Tide of Razors Magic/Equip (This card can only be equipped to Water monsters. A monster equipped with this card increases its Atk and Def by 400. If the equipped creature is Tsunami Shark, when it attacks a Def position monster with a higher Atk than the Def position monster and destroys it, inflict double the difference of life points to that player. Even though its attack is 2400 due to the radiated field, that affects even face-down monsters. I'll attack it.

SKK: Well, it was just a third spiked wall. I take 1600 from that, which is quite painful.

ABY: 5600 SKK: 2700

AY: Things seem to be going ABY's way. Let's go!

SKK: I don't go out easily you know. I'll play Generation Blast to obliterate everything on your side of the field. Generation Blast Magic (You can only activate this card when you have 3 of the same card in your graveyard. Remove those cards from play. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. Take that! Then, I'll summon Disciple of SKK. Disciple of SKK Light/Warrior/Effect (Atk.1200 Def. 1200) Effect: Whenever this creature attacks your opponent's life points directly, offer it as a tribute to special summon one SKK from your hand or deck. If you do, your battle phase ends for this turn. Obviously I'll attack and then tribute it for myself as a card, SKK. SKK Light/Spellcaster/Effect (Atk. 2800 Def. 2500) Effect: During your standby phase, you may pay 1000 life points. If you do, destroy 1 monster on the field. If AKK is on your side of the field when this effect is activated, you do not have to pay life points to activate this effect. Well, she's a legend herself, as well as me. I can't attack with it yet, so I'll end.

ABY: Where's a Seismic Worm when you need one? Oh wait a minute... YES! THIS WORKS! Since your creature has an Atk over 2700, I'll special summon Seismic Worm instead! Also, he's new and improved with a serious power boost! Seismic Worm Earth/Insect/Effect (Atk. 2700 Def. 1400) Effect: You may special summon this monster if your opponent controls a monster with an Atk higher than 2700. By offering this card as a tribute, you may destroy 2 monsters on the field. If you do, remove this card from the game. Then, I'll give him Diamond Drillhead. That'll make him your worst nightmare. Diamond Drillhead Magic/Equip (This card can only be equipped to Seismic Worm. Increase the Atk of the equipped monster by 600 points. When this card attacks a defense position monster who's Def is lower than the Atk of the attacking monster, inflict damage to your opponent's life points. Damage done in this way is doubled.) This card is still the same, but with an Atk of 3200 and a double fairy meteor crush effect, it's a beast! However, that's NOT my plan. Now, I'll play another Atomic Destruction, thus killing everything again. Well, that's 1500 to each of us, but it gets worse. He was a special summon. First, I'll set a card face-down. You know where this is going don't you?

SKK: Yep. You'll attack me with something summoned from your hand.

ABY: No, I end. Fooled you!

ABY: 4100 SKK: 1200

SKK: Well, bad idea from you! I'll play Angel/Shadow Swap! Angel/Shadow Swap Magic (Discard one SKK or AKK from your hand. Special summon SKK or AKK from your graveyard to the field. The same monster discarded can't be chosen to be special summoned.) Well, SKK is back! Even though she's only at 2300, I'll still attack.

ABY: 1800 SKK: 1200

AY: If ABY doesn't get anything this turn, he loses! No, DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

ABY: AY, I can hear you. Just relax. At my standby phase, I'll remove a radiation counter to destroy your monster of yourself.

SKK: I hate life...

ABY: Dang right you do! I'll summon another Volcanic Spider. Why, BECAUSE I CAN! I love that phrase... I'll attack with it, thus ending this duel.

Duel decided. ABY wins.

ABY: One of my closest matches ever... You played great SKK.

SKK: You too. By the way, what was face-down?

ABY: My favorite card, ABY's Atomic Blast. I had it, just in case...

SKK: Wow, so I didn't have a chance at the end. Well, good luck in the tournament.

ABY: You did great, and AY, you can come down now. I'm going further into the tournament!

AY: Woohoo!

SKK: Well AKK, I gave it my best.

AKK: You did fine. However, I wonder who would win between me and AY.

SKK: I'd stop yourself there. Remember, AY is a life regenerator. She won't fall very easily.

AKK: Well still, we might do it after the tournament.

Well people, you saw that. Any specific people want to be matched against one another? Let me know on your review. And, like I said, ABY is the only literal non-Nintendo character in the tournament, but later on in a few years, he will be. Also, anyone have MSN and want to know me better? Let me know that as well. All I need is the email address, I'll add you, and easy as that. Stay tuned for the next duel. It's the Semi-Final looking like this. There are only 3 people left. To make it even and give uh... Samus another chance, she will face ABY. That's your lineup, so stay with me on it.

Luigi vs. Yoshi  
ABY vs. Samus


	15. Samus vs Luigi

Well, I deserve a nasty side-effect from not overviewing my stories. It turns out that the little asterisk signs which were being used as star levels never appeared. Also, the brackets saying what kind of monster or magic or trap card never showed up either. So, here's my plan. You will now see parentheses (), those things around a number. The number is the star level. The brackets didn't really make a difference, so I'd best not get into them.

Yoshi-Kirby: Things are getting very drastic here now! It's the semi-finals with Luigi, Yoshi, ABY, and Samus, who is given another chance to be champion. However, it's time to mix stuff up. We will cross duel, making it ABY vs. Yoshi once again, and Luigi will face Samus instead. Sound good? Well, I don't care, so let's do it. We'll put Luigi and Samus up to each other. AY here was able to study their decks and pull out their strategies. AY, do you have that intel?

AY: Yes I do YK. Luigi's deck has turned into a hasty, direct damage deck. Therefore, if Samus doesn't get some stuff out quickly, there's no way she'll make a comeback. However, Samus will have some tricks up her sleeve. Besides the fact it's a haymaker deck, which is full of power, the world of Metroid has some crazy stuff in it Remember the world of Aether and the two dimensions? That's all I have to say. I must go there sometime. However, I think Luigi has this one beat because she needs time to get going.

YK: Thanks for that AY as we head down to the dueling area of death. Let's make it look more like the term "death."

Area around duelers becomes surrounded by lava and spikes

YK: That's better. Let's get this on.

Life points set to 8000. Luigi goes first.

Luigi: I've never seen you before, so this shall be a clash. I'll start off with fireball to inflict direct damage to you, then summon a monster face-down. (Fireball Magic/Quick-Play (Inflict 900 points of direct damage to your opponent's life points. By removing this card from the game during your next standby phase, inflict an addition 500 damage to your opponent's life points.)

Luigi: 8000 Samus: 7100

Samus: I've never seen you either. Starting defensive shall help you. However, I shall play 2 Dimensions, which will make this interesting. Then, I'll summon my Space Pirate for now. (2 Dimensions Magic/Cont. (Whenever a player summons or sets a monster, the controller of that monster gains 500 life points. Then, whenever a player summons or sets a different monster, the controller of that monster takes 500 points of damage. Repeat this process until this card is removed from the field.)(Space Pirate Dark/Fiend (Atk.1700 Def. 1500) (4) - the star level is 4.

Luigi: 8000 Samus: 7600

Luigi: First off, I remove Fireball from the game to inflict an extra 500 to you, then I'll play Infernal Flame to really bring the life points down, then I'll end. (Infernal Flame Magic (Half all players' life points.))

Luigi: 4000 Samus: 3800

Samus: I'll sacrifice my Space Pirate for my Boost Guardian, then have it attack. It's worth the loss of 500. (Boost Guardian Dark/Fiend/Effect (Atk. 2200 Def. 1400) Effect: When this card attacks the turn it is summoned, increase its Atk by 500 until the end of the turn. By discarding one card with the word "guardian" or "ing" in it from your hand, you may return this card back from the field or graveyard to your hand. (6)

Luigi: 4000 Samus: 3300

Luigi: Great call there for as it was the average Koopa Troopa. (Koopa Troopa Earth/Reptile (Atk. 900 Def. 2000)

Samus: My onslaught has just begun. I'll end there.

Luigi: Luckily for me, this card has remained the same since the first duel. I'll set a monster face-down and one card face-down and end.

Luigi: 4500 Samus: 3300

Samus: Well, now I'll set a monster face-down, making me lose 500 more. I'll have my Boost Guardian attack.

Luigi: I knew you would fall for it! You have destroyed yet another Koopa Troopa, and I'll play Equal Sacrifice! (Equal Sacrifice Magic/Quick-Play (When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by combat and sent to the graveyard, remove the attacking monster from play. No life point damage is taken from either side.)

Samus: That was impressive. Too bad I'm getting angry now. I suppose I end.

Luigi: 4500 Samus: 2800

Luigi:Things appear to be going my way now. I'll play another Fireball to deal more damage to you. Then, I'll summon Paratroopa and equip it with Razor Wings. I'll attack your face-down monster with it. (Paratroopa Wind/Reptile (Atk. 1400 Def. 1800) (4) (Razor Wings Magic/Equip (This card can only be equipped to Paratroopa or Paragoomba. Increase the Atk of the equipped monster by 800. By offering the equipped monster as a tribute during your main phase, you may destroy one magic or trap card on the field.)

Samus: Well, you should say hello to my Preed, which is that little ball filled with poisonous gas that destroys your monster. (Preed Light/Fiend/Effect (Atk. 0 Def. 1500) Effect: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, destroy the attacking monster. (2)

Luigi: That's all I can do, and you're about to die little do you know.

Luigi: 5000 Samus: 1900

Samus: I didn't want to have to do this, but I'll set three cards face-down and end.

Luigi: I'll remove that Fireball from the game to hit you for an extra 500. Now, I set a monster face-down and a card face-down and end.

Luigi: 4500 Samus: 1400

Samus: Now I'll set a monster face-down and end. It seems the tide with the dimension thing has turned.

Luigi: 4500 Samus: 1900

Luigi: True, but now I'll sacrifice my face-down Paratroopa for probably one the evilest cards that's cheap to get out, Green Yoshi!

Samus: You wish it was yours! I activate Seize the Mind to take control of it! (Green Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1900 Def. 1200) Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, you may destroy one monster on the field. If so, add half of its original Atk to this creature. Increase the Atk and Def of any card with "Yoshi" in its name by 500 (This card is not included in the effect). If Green Yoshi Egg was used to summon this creature, search your deck for a Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, or Orange Yoshi, reveal it, and put it in your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards. (6) (Seize the Mind Trap (You can only activate this card when your opponent normal summons a monster with an Atk of 2000 or less. Take control of the summoned monster. Any effects the monster has are negated. Continuous effects are also negated.) I just messed up your plan!

Luigi: Well, I'm done.

Luigi: 4000 Samus: 1400

Samus: Now, by sacrificing the yoshi and my second Space Pirate face-down, I'll summon Power Bomb Guardian. Then, I'll equip it with Power Bomb Frenzy, and have it attack you directly. (Power Bomb Guardian Dark/Plant/Effect (Atk. 3300 Def. 1500) Effect: Each time this monster attacks, it loses 100 Atk points. (8) (Power Bomb Frenzy Magic/Equip (This card can only be equipped to Power Bomb Guardian. Increase the Atk of the equipped monster by 500 and negate all effects of the equipped monster.)

AY: That was extremely painful. Also, if Luigi summons a monster, it's game due to that 2 Dimensions card.

Luigi: 200 Samus: 1900

Luigi: I won't be silenced yet... I'll activate Flame Tornado to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field. (Flame Tornado Magic (Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field. Place a Napalm Token (3 stars/Fire/Pyro/Atk. 1200 Def. 800) out on your side of the field. Since that wasn't a card or a normal summon, I can still summon something else. I'll summon Green Yoshi Egg then use Egg Incubator.

Samus: A second Green Yoshi?

(Green Yoshi Egg Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 0 Def. 1400) Effect: During your 2nd standby phase after this card is face-up on the field, offer it as a tribute to special summon Green Yoshi from your hand or deck. (4) (Egg Incubator Magic/Equip (This card can only be equipped to a monster with Yoshi Egg in its name. Offer the equipped monster as a tribute to special summon the corresponding yoshi to the color of the equipped egg. (For example, if this card was equipped to Red Yoshi Egg, you would special summon Red Yoshi.)

Luigi: Here he comes again, Green Yoshi! This time I'll destroy your guardian, giving my yoshi an attack of 3550. I'll attack with him and my token.

Samus: You fell into a second trap, Tangle of Venom. (Tangle of Venom Trap (Negate all damage done by creatures during the battle phase. Each monster that has attacked this turn gets a tangle counter that has the effect of: "This monster can't attack or swap positions." After activation of this card, during your 2nd standby phase, destroy all creatures with tangle counters on them.)

Luigi: Well, didn't see that one comin. I'll end.

Samus: Things still don't look my way. However, I'll will set a monster face-down and end. Remember that's one standby phase.

Luigi: I'll have to go with a monster face-down and end.

Samus: It's the 2nd standby phase, so those two creatures are destroyed. I'll then sacrifice my 3rd Space Pirate for Bomb Guardian. (Bomb Guardian Dark/Insect/Effect (Atk. 1800 Def. 2200) Effect: Offer one monster on your side of the field as a tribute to destroy one card on the field. (6) I'll have it attack your face-down.

Luigi: It was a Blue Yoshi Egg. Nothing much.

Samus: I'll set another card face-down and then end.

Luigi: You're going to keep me guessing I suppose. I'll set another monster face-down and two cards face-down. That's all for me.

Samus: Well then, I don't know. I'll set a monster face-down, tribute it, destroy your monster, and attack you directly.

Luigi: Game over for you then! I activate two Flame Boomerangs and you die! (Flame Boomerang. Magic/Quick Play (You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks. By discarding one card from your hand or offering a monster on your side of the field as a tribute, you may negate one attack from a monster on either side of the field and inflict an equal amount of damage to your opponent's life points.)

Samus: That was... irritating.

Duel decided. Luigi wins!

YK: Well, that's it for you. Our next match is between yoshi and his greater version, ABY.

Yoshi: I heard that!

YK: Well it's true! Anyway, yeah. You get the point. The winner of this will face Luigi in the finals.

AY: ABY, you must win this!

ABY: I am relentless AY. This duel will be mine. Of course, Yoshi does have a great chance. The yoshi cards have devastating effects. He will not hold back either.

YK: This match will be very fierce. I know it. AY knows it as well.


	16. ABY vs Yoshi

It's the semi-finals and the most fierce matches occur. This one will probably be the greatest.

YK: Welcome back viewer! It's time for the second half of the semi-finals with Yoshi and ABY. I got AY to examine the decks to learn their strategies. AY, what did you find?

AY: Well YK, in Yoshi's, he uses the Yoshi effects to keep their field empty. Then he hits them for about a third of their health each time they're exposed! This is trouble for ABY, but he's pulling out a hasty haymaker deck with devastating effects. This one will be close, but I hope ABY takes it.

YK: There's only one way to find out. It's time to begin round 2 of the semi-finals. Oh, and the silenced bazooka WILL be invented. Let's go to the arena. ABY goes first because I said so and because I can.

Yoshi: ... ok then... a little one-sided here against me, but what do I know. ...?

ABY: You do have a smart intellect, but nothing like me.

(Life points set to 8000. ABY goes first.)

ABY: How could I possibly start off... I know! I'll summon Giant Grasshopper. I'll set 2 cards face-down and end. (Giant Grasshopper Insect/Earth/Effect (Atk. 1800 Def. 1400) Effect: When there are 3 Giant Grasshoppers face-up on your side of the field, you may tribute them to special summon "The Swarm" from your hand or deck. You may have any number of Giant Grasshoppers in a deck. (4)

Yoshi: Great start for you in your belief I suppose. I'll set a monster face-down and end.

ABY: For once, you don't have Genetic Yoshies out on the first turn. That's a miracle. However, I'll activate ABY's Atomic Blast to destroy that monster. Then I'll summon a second Giant Grasshopper and slam you for a massive 3600. (ABY's Atomic Blast Magic/Quick Play (Destroy one card on the field.)

Yoshi: Luckily, I expected you to destroy my Blast Egg face-down. Instead, I'll only take 1800 because of Blast Egg's effect. (Blast Egg Earth/Rock/Effect (Atk. 0 Def. 0) Effect: When this card is destroyed face-down by a spell, trap, or monster effect, destroy one monster on the field. (1)

ABY: 8000 Yoshi: 6200

Yoshi: It's time for me to make a comeback from that hit. However, you'll like this coming at you. By paying 2000 life points, I'll have something attack from my hand while it's not even on the field! It's Yoshi's Lightning Bolt. (Yoshi's Lightning Bolt Light/Fairy/Effect (Atk. 2300 Def. 500) Effect: By paying 2000 life points, you may reveal this card from your hand. If you do, it may attack as though it was on the field. You can not attack your opponent's life points directly with this effect. (7) Pretty nifty for a monster, I'll have it attack your other grasshopper, thus killing it.

ABY: 7500 Yoshi: 4200

ABY: You're not learning so quickly I see. Your field is empty and exposed to attack. I'll summon Yoshi Soldier to the field. (Yoshi Soldier Earth/Reptile (Atk. 1500 Def. 1700) (4) Now I'll activate Reinforce to allow me to special Summon my Missile Yoshi. (Reinforce Magic/Quick-Play (Offer 1 "Yoshi Soldier" on your side of the field as a tribute to special 1 Missile Yoshi from your hand. Missile Yoshi can not attack this turn.) (Missile Yoshi Dark/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 2200 Def. 1800) Effect: Whenever this monster attacks another monster, increase the Atk of this monster by 400. By not using this effect, this monster may attack 2 monsters on the field. By decreasing this monster's Atk by 400, this monster may attack 3 monsters at the same time. (8) I'll end there I suppose.

Yoshi: Well finally! I'll play Genetic Yoshies! (Genetic Yoshies Magic/Cont. (Green Yoshi, Red, Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi do not need their corresponding eggs to have the egg effect. Also, they require no tributes to normal summon them.) Now, I'll summon my Orange Yoshi to destroy your Missile Yoshi. (Orange Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1900 Def. 1400) Effect: Whenever this monster is summoned, you may destroy one monster on the field. If you do, add half of the destroyed monster's Atk to this monster, rounded up to the nearest 50. Whenever this monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, you may flip a coin and call it in the air. If you call it right, this card isn't destroyed and no damage calculation is applied. (6)

ABY: I say denial to orange yoshi with Angelic Fury. (Angelic Fury Trap/Counter (You can only activate this card whenever your opponent summons a monster. Negate the activation of a summoning ability of a summoned creature and destroy it. You and your opponent each take damage equal to the original Atk of the summoned monster.)

Yoshi: That was quite evil to say. I suppose I'll set a card face-down and end.

ABY: 5600 Yoshi: 2300

ABY: You're not in the best of places. I'm predicting that's a trap card, so I'll set two cards face-down and end.

Yoshi: I'll set a monster face-down and end.

ABY: I'll play from my hand Angelic Conversion to get my Angel Yoshi on the field. (Angelic Conversion Magic (Offer one monster with 5 stars or more on your side of the field as a tribute. Special summon Angel Yoshi from your hand. Treat this summoning as a tribute summon.) (Angel Yoshi Light/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 2400 Def. 2800) Effect: During your standby phase, increase your life points by 800. Whenever you play a non-creature card, you may increase your life points by 500. Whenever you summon a creature, you may increase your life points by half of that creature's Atk, rounded down to the nearest 100. (8) I'll end there becuase that card is making my brain hurt.

Yoshi: Well, as long as I hold you away, I'll be safe. I'll set another monster face-down and end.

ABY: Well, I now gain 800 during my standby phase. I'll then summon another Giant Grasshopper, giving me an additional 900. I'll now equip Giant Grasshopper with Cloning Machine to really mess you up. (Cloning Machine Magic/Equip (During your Main Phase, you may put a token into play that has a name of the equipped creature. Treat the tokens as 0 Atk 0 Def 1 star creatures with no attribute or type. Pay 800 life points during your standby phase, if you can't, destroy Cloning Machine.) That's another 500 for me, and it's still my main phase. What do you know! Let's get a token now!

Yoshi: I know what you're doing right now. You're getting 3 Giant Grasshoppers out.

ABY: Possibly. I'll end there.

ABY: 7800 Yoshi: 2300

Yoshi: Things are not going my way. However, I will now sacrifice my two face-downs for Red Yoshibot! (Red Yoshibot Light/Machine/Effect (Atk. 2400 Def. 2200) Effect: When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, you may reveal the top 2 cards of your deck. Put any monsters 4 stars or less revealed this way into your hand and the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order. (7)

ABY: Well, I deny that too. Here's another ABY's Atomic Blast.

Yoshi: Great... now I'm exposed to the biggest attack ever.

ABY: Well, here comes a token. That's 2 Giant Grasshoppers. All I need is one more move, and playing that card face-down at such a time was obvious that one of them is a damage preventer or something. I'll end where I'm at right now.

Yoshi: You won't know until you try. I'll set a monster face-down and end.

ABY: Well, there are the 3 Giant Grasshoppers. Now they're all sacrificed so I can get, well, The Swarm from my deck. You're really messed up now. (The Swarm Dark/Insect/Effect (Atk. 3400 Def: 2900) Effect: This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing 3 Giant Grasshoppers on the field. Whenever this card is special summoned successfully, put a Giant Grasshopper token into play (Earth/Insect (4) Atk: 1800 Def: 1400) for each empty monster space on your side of the field. Whenever this card would be destroyed, you may offer a giant grasshopper as a tribute. If you do, this creature isn't destroyed.(11)

Yoshi: Oh dang...

ABY: Another of the 11 star legends, another twist occurs. Since they were all summoned, I gain 1700 for The Swarm, and 2700 for the 3 tokens, which equals up to 4400. I think you're in trouble. However, seeing your 3 magic/trap cards, I'll just attack with the tokens.

Yoshi: Bad idea...

ABY: Oh my, now what?

Yoshi: WRATH OF THE YOSHI GOD!

ABY: Never heard of it.

Yoshi: It's very evil. (Wrath of the Yoshi God Magic/Quick-Play (Pay 1000 life points. Remove all creatures from the game. If activated during your opponent's turn when he/she attacks, pay half of your remaining life points. Your opponent takes damage equal to the total Atk of all his or her face-up monsters.)

ABY: Ok... that card is just slightly... overpowered. Let's see here... that's 3 1800s to be 5400, take out 4400, which is 1000 plus 3400 and 2400, which is... 6800?

Yoshi: Precisely, which leaves you at 1000 and me at 650.

ABY: Well, there's nothing I can do, so I end.

ABY: 1000 Yoshi: 650

Yoshi: I gotta thank that card. It just gave me a decent shot at you. Let's ensure my safety by playing Twister. (Twister Magic (Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field. Then, each player reveals his/her hand and discards all magic and trap cards from it.) Now that the field is clear of magic and traps, I'll summon my Baby Green Yoshi to finish you off. (Baby Green Yoshi Earth/Reptile/Effect (Atk. 1100 Def. 500) Effect: Whenever this creature is summoned, you may destroy one monster on the field with a star level 4 or less. Add half of the attack of that creature's Atk to this creature's Atk. (4)

ABY: Therefore... I lose.

Yoshi: Precisely

Duel decided. Yoshi wins!

YK: It's been an amazing night!

AY: ABY... lost?

YK: Yes...

YK: Well, it looks like the finals will be between Yoshi and Luigi. Also, after the tournament, there will be some extra duels that I myself are craving to see. Post your duel sightings on a review!


End file.
